La Glace et l'Eau
by Les Histoires d'Alice
Summary: C'est la saint valentin, mais Jubia ne sait pas ce que représente cette fête. Mira lui explique, puis Gray apparaît, la guilde étant un peu trop bruyante à son goût. Jubia doit le ramener chez lui mais elle se fait kidnapper en rentrant à la guilde...
1. La Glace et l'Eau

Cette fiction se passe dans la continuité de mon autre fiction Les effets de l'alcool sur une Constellationniste (LoLu), mais pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le LoLu, le chapitre 13 parle de Gray et Jubia =) Rien que ce chapitre 13 suffit à comprendre cette OS ^^

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, et si vous voulez une mise en page plus jolie, je vous attend sur mon blog : leshistoiresdalice . skyrock . com :)

La glace et l'eau

Cette année-là, l'hiver avait pris du retard, et en ce début février la neige tombait encore abondamment sur la jolie ville de Magnolia. Jubia regardait tomber les flocons de neige. Contrairement à la pluie, elle trouvait la neige très jolie et agréable, même si elle était froide. Et puis elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas là.

Soupirant au bord de la fenêtre, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus pensait à lui, à celui qu'elle aimait sans pouvoir lui avouer. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il avait changé, il était plus à l'écoute des gens. Il avait grandi. Il était adulte. Comme la plupart des membres de sa bande. La meilleur équipe de Fairy Tail faisait toujours parler d'elle, et comptait de nouveaux membres, notamment Jubia, Gajeel et Wendy. Roméo faisait son possible pour également intégrer l'équipe, mais le maître refusait, prétextant que le groupe était assez destructeur comme ça. Sans compter que lorsque Lucy prenait part aux missions, on pouvait compter sur Loki pour être également de la partie. D'ailleurs, il y avait un moment qu'elle ne les avait pas vus, avec leur bébé. Lucy ne partait plus beaucoup en mission pour le moment. Et Loki ne prenait que de petites missions pour rester auprès des deux femmes de sa vie.

« **… bia ? Jubia, tu es là ?** » retentit une voix familière.

« **O-oui, excuse-moi Mira, Jubia était plongée dans ses pensées…** »

« **La neige te rappelle Gray, c'est ça ?** » demanda la jeune mage aux cheveux blancs, son bébé dans les bras.

« **N-non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Mira ?** » répondit Jubia en bredouillant, son visage prenant une belle teinte vermeille.

« **Je ne sais pas, c'était une impression. J'avais une info concernant son retour, mais si ça ne t'intéresse pas…** »

« **Dis-la moi !** » la coupa-t-elle instinctivement.

Mirajane rit, lui annonçant le retour du mage de glace dans les prochains jours.

« **Je pense qu'il devrait être de retour demain ou après-demain. Avec Natsu qui est malade dans les transports, je sais qu'ils vont mettre plus longtemps car Erza essaie de le laisser souffler un peu entre deux trains.** »

Jubia souriait à présent. La nouvelle lui redonnait une certaine joie de vivre. Guillerette, elle rentra chez elle, dans le dortoir de Fairy Hills. Elle avait besoin de tenir son 'Mini-Gray' dans ses bras, la petite peluche à l'effigie de l'élu de son cœur qu'elle affectionnait tant.

Le soleil déclinait, le froid s'installait, mais le temps qui le séparait d'elle s'amenuisait. Toutefois, savoir qu'elle allait le revoir la rendait un peu nerveuse. Comme toujours, elle essayait de lui avouer ses sentiments, mais elle n'y était jamais réellement parvenue. A chaque fois qu'ils faisaient une mission séparément, Jubia se promettait de tout lui dire au retour, mais… lorsqu'arrivait le moment, elle était tout simplement incapable de sortir un simple mot. Gray riait alors en général avant de retourner s'amuser avec les autres, ou d'aller se battre avec Natsu.

Préparant un thé pour se réchauffer un peu, elle admirait le coucher de soleil derrière la vitre de sa chambre, imaginant ce que serait un coucher de soleil en compagnie de Gray.

« **Ah… Mini-Gray, pourquoi Jubia est incapable de parler avec Gray ?** » demanda-t-elle à la peluche. « **Pourtant, Jubia a même dormi avec lui… Et depuis Jubia ne peux même plus lui parler… **»

Songeuse, elle continua de rêver éveillée, puis se plongea dans un livre.

« **Jubiaaa ! Devine qui est rentré ce matin !** » lança Mirajane lorsqu'elle aperçut son amie.

« **Jubia pense que Natsu, Gray et Erza sont rentrés, c'est ça ?** » demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

« **Tout à fait ! Mais là ils sont partis se reposer, leur mission a épuisé leur magie** » ajouta-t-elle en servant un thé à la jeune femme.

« **Oh… Jubia aurait dû aller avec eux…** » répondit la mage d'eau, peinée.

« **Tu ne pouvais pas, Jubia, tu étais toi-même en mission ! A moins de te dédoubler….** » commença la barmaid.

« **Mais… Jubia peut le faire !** » dit-elle en lui faisant une démonstration. « **Jubia sait faire des clones d'elle, mais elle ne le fait jamais.** »

Tous les membres ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des assiettes lorsqu'ils virent la dizaine de Jubia qui se tenait devant le bar.

« **Je pensais pas être déjà aussi soule…** » se dit Kana en regardant son tonnelet.

« **Pareil** » admit Macao, assis face à elle, en regardant toutes les Jubia.

« **Jubia, tu devrais faire ça plus souvent, certains n'auraient plus à aller aux Alcooliques Anonymes pour arrêter de boire…** »

« **Mira, si tu parles de moi, sache que je n'ai pas besoin d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit** » répliqua Kana, légèrement vexée.

« **Tu devrais boire moins tout de même, tu dis toi-même qu'il y a plusieurs Jubia, mais moi je n'en vois qu'une…** » dit-elle avec un sourire, en lançant un clin d'œil à la Jubia originale.

« **Ju-Jubia est toute seule à être Jubia !** » bredouilla cette dernière.

« **C'est que je suis pas assez soule** » déclara alors Kana.

« **Et moi je le suis certainement trop** » admit Macao, surpris cependant de pouvoir marcher normalement.

« **Et nous alors ? On n'est qu'à notre premier saké !** » lança un gars de la table du fond.

« **Première bouteille, tu veux dire !** » ricana Kana.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Kana ?** » demanda-il, sourcil froncé, l'air menaçant.

« **Que t'es aussi porté sur la bouteille que moi. Mais que tu ne tiens pas aussi bien l'alcool que moi. Petite nature** » envoya Kana, fière.

L'effet attendu s'en ressentit rapidement et une bagarre débuta, comme toujours.

« **Jubia… Avec tes clones, tu pourrais pas… rafraîchir tout ce petit monde ?** » demanda Mirajane, qui avait vite compris l'utilité des clones face à l'alcool.

« **Jubia** **peut le faire !** » s'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

Aussitôt elle exécuta quelques gestes semblables à une danse, imitée par ses semblables qui fusionnèrent avant de créer une sorte de jet d'eau glacé qui fit le tour de la guilde, n'épargnant que les personnes qui n'avaient pas bu d'alcool.

« **Jubia, t'es un ange** **!** » répondit Mira, toute souriante.

« **Jubia est contente de t'avoir aidée !** »

« **Je vois que tu as moins de mal à parler normalement ! Tu progresses bien !** »

« **C'est Gray qui m'a expliqué un jour. Alors Jubia fait des efforts** » expliqua-t-elle, toute contente.

« **Oh, je vois. Et bien, je suis contente que ça se passe bien entre vous. Et puis, c'est bientôt la Saint Valentin, alors si tu veux je t'aiderai à faire quelque chose.** »

« **La Saint… Valentin ?** » demanda Jubia, sans trop comprendre.

« **Oui, la fête des amoureux !** » expliqua Mira, surprise qu'elle ne comprenne pas.

« **Jubia ne connait pas cette fête.** »

« **C'est très simple. Le 14 février, c'est le jour des amoureux, la Saint-Valentin. On offre alors des chocolats ou un cadeau spécial à celui qu'on aime, et à ses amis. Mais il n'y a que les filles qui offrent. Un mois plus tard, le 14 mars, a lieu le White Day. En remerciement des chocolats et présents reçus, les garçons offrent quelque chose de blanc à la fille qu'ils aiment et à leurs amies.** »

« **Oh** **! Jubia comprend. Mira, tu-tu voudras bien m'aider ?** » demanda-t-elle, un peu embarrassée.

« **Bien sûr ! Moi aussi j'ai plein de chocolats à faire. Je pense que Lucy, Erza et les autres filles seront de la partie également** » répondit Mira, pensive.

Soudain, Jubia se retrouva la tête écrasée sur le comptoir. La bagarre avait repris pendant la conversation, et elle venait de se prendre une bouteille d'alcool derrière la tête. Assommée, Jubia commençait à devenir transparente.

« **Jubia ! Jubia, reste avec nous !** » s'inquiéta Mira en la secouant légèrement.

Malgré la couleur de la jeune mage aux cheveux bleus, sa structure moléculaire semblait rester la même que celle des humains.

« **Jubia, Gray est… est… Gray est derrière toi !** » tenta Mira en voyant ses doigts fusionner avec le corps de son amie.

« **Gray ?** » répéta-t-elle en se réveillant subitement.

« **Tu m'as fais peur… Tu commençais à te transformer en eau…** »

« **Pa-Pardon, ça m'arrive souvent quand je suis inconsciente… Et quand je dors aussi. C'est très ennuyeux** » avoua Jubia en regardant ses pieds.

« **Je me doute, ça ne doit pas être agréable.** »

« **Hey… C'est finit un peu tout ce boucan ? Y en a qui essaient de dormir !** » lança Gray, du haut des escaliers.

« **Hoï Gray ! Viens te battre si t'es un homme !** »

« **Kana, je suis pas alcoolique, et ça m'empêche pas d'être un homme. Mais j'ai envie de dormir, là** » lança-t-il, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux.

« **Gray, pourquoi tu rentres pas chez toi ?** » demanda Mira qui le regardait.

« **G-Gray, tes… vêtements…** » bredouilla Jubia en détournant le regard.

« **Merde… Bon, bref, Kana, si tu te calme pas, j'te fais la peau !** » répliqua-t-il en attrapant un caleçon.

« **Rentre chez toi ! Petit mioche !** » lança Kana.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Gray sauta du premier étage pour se lancer dans la bagarre, et il n'avait pas peur de s'en prendre à Kana. D'ailleurs, en général, elle ne faisait pas long feu contre lui, puisqu'il savait qu'elle ne résistait pas à un bon tonneau d'alcool. Après quelques coups disséminés ça et là, il ne resta plus grand monde debout, et Gray laissa les autres tellement il était fatigué. Il finit d'ailleurs par s'endormir sur un banc, à la surprise des deux femmes sobres.

« **Il devait vraiment être fatigué…** » dit Mira, distraitement.

« **Oui.** »

« **Pourquoi tu ne le ramènes pas chez lui ? Tu sais où il habite, et comme ça il ne pourra pas dire qu'il ne peut pas dormir !** » proposa Mira soudainement.

« **L-Le ramener… ?** »

« **Et bien oui. Moi je ne peux pas le faire : qui servirait les clients, sinon ? Et puis, si mon bébé a faim pendant mon absence, je doute fort que Lisana puisse faire quelque chose… Il n'aime que ce que je lui fais** » expliqua Mirajane en souriant.

« **Et bien… Jubia est d'accord, mais…** »

« **Super ! Aller, viens, on va lui mettre un manteau et tu l'embarques !** »

Jubia n'eût pas le temps de répliquer, un peu surprise par les décisions de la barmaid. D'ailleurs Mira lui attrapa la main et l'emmena avec elle dans la chambre où Natsu et Erza dormaient également, pour récupérer les vêtements de Gray.

« **Prends son manteau, normalement il est sur la chaise, là-bas** » murmura Mira.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient redescendues pour habiller Gray.

**« C'est bien ce que je disais : un vrai bébé »** dit Kana à voix basse.

**« Kana… Il vient de faire une mission très difficile, tu sais bien que lui et les autres sont toujours comme ça quand ils reviennent… »** répondit Mira en défendant le mage de glace.

« **Jubia est d'accord avec Mira : nos missions sont très difficiles et fatigantes. Surtout depuis que Lucy ne vient plus.** »

Kana ne répondit pas, se contentant de se faire vanner par Macao sur son caractère de cochon alcoolique, tandis que Mira et Jubia terminaient d'habiller Gray. Jubia était surprise qu'il ne se réveille pas, mais Mira lui expliqua que ça n'était pas étonnant, car habituellement c'était Erza qui le ramenait chez lui. Jubia s'en alla donc quelques minutes plus tard, soutenant Gray jusque chez lui. La neige et le froid lui mordaient le visage, mais Gray ne semblait pas en souffrir. Il était un mage de glace après tout, il ne craignait pas ce genre de choses. Jubia avait du mal à avancer. Elle n'était pas vraiment équipée pour marcher dans la neige, et ses bottes, humidifiées par la neige, fumaient. Sa magie lui permettait malgré tout de faire circuler de l'eau chaude dans son corps, réchauffant ses pieds, ses mains et son visage. Après un long périple dans le froid et le verglas, la neige s'était remise à tomber sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« **Oh ! Il neige encore !** » dit-elle à haute voix, émerveillée.

Elle admira quelques minutes le temps, se demandant comment faisait Gray pour ne pas mourir de froid par de telles températures, puis elle se remit à marcher. La maison n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Jubia allongea son ami sur le lit, ne le couvrant que légèrement puisqu'elle savait qu'il supportait mal la chaleur, et elle s'en alla pour raconter à Mira ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Pour elle c'était tellement excitant, et Mira était une si bonne oreille… Elle la conseillait depuis l'absence de Lucy. Mira avait même remarquablement repris le dur travail que Lucy avait entrepris sur Jubia : l'aider à avouer ses sentiments pour Gray.

Toute guillerette de cette aventure dans laquelle elle avait réussi à rester sérieuse et à se comporter normalement, Jubia retournait à la guilde. Perdue dans ses pensées, Jubia ne vit pas l'ombre qui guettait, près d'elle.

Alors qu'elle marchait vers la guilde, Jubia se fit surprendre par des bras, derrière elle, qui l'enlacèrent, et une main sur sa bouche. Non, un linge, avec une drôle d'odeur… Jubia ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout devint rapidement trouble, et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que Gray ne se réveille dans son lit. Il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir rêvé. Il savait très bien que Jubia n'aurait jamais été capable de le ramener et de repartir sans laisser de trace de son passage. Quoi qu'en ce moment, Gray la trouvait un peu étrange. Elle voulait souvent lui parler, mais finalement elle était incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Mira avait certainement fait le déplacement puisqu'Erza devait dormir. D'autant plus qu'il était habillé, chose que la mage d'eau n'aurait pas pu faire sans laisser du sang sur les vêtements. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le comportement de Jubia l'amusait.

Se dirigeant vers la guilde, il remarqua que l'air glacé était perturbé, mais il ne s'inquiéta pas pour autant. Magnolia était bien calme, et la neige qui la recouvrait de son blanc manteau la rendait plus belle encore. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs, avec Ul et Leon, d'il y a bien longtemps.

« **Gray ?** »

« **Oh, salut Mira, t'es pas à la guilde ?** » demanda-t-il en se retournant pour saluer la jeune femme.

« **Non, j'étais partie faire le plein d'alcool. Kana a vidé le stock de la guilde** » expliqua-t-elle.

« **Tu veux un coup de main pour tout porter ?** » proposa-t-il en prenant tous les paquets. « **Merci de m'avoir ramené chez moi, j'ai super bien dormi !** »

« **Hum ? Mais, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai ramené, c'est Jubia…** » dit-elle sans comprendre.

« **Ah ?** »

« **Oui, je lui ai demandé de le faire, car j'étais occupée. Et puis, elle adore se rendre utile** » expliqua Mira, pensive. « **Mais c'est drôle, je pensais qu'elle serait revenue à la guilde juste après, comme elle me l'avait dit, et pourtant je ne l'ai pas revue.** »

« **Elle est peut-être rentrée à Fairy Hills, non ?** » suggéra-t-il.

« **Hum, ça m'étonne d'elle… A moins qu'elle n'ait eu quelque chose à faire, mais… je trouve ça bizarre. Viens avec moi, on va aller voir** » décida la jeune mage aux longs cheveux blancs.

« **M-Mira ! Je croyais que…** »

« **On s'en moque, c'est pour la bonne cause !** » coupa cette dernière en pressant le pas.

Le dortoir n'était pas très loin, et ils y parvinrent rapidement. Mirajane tira Gray à l'intérieur.

« **Jubia ? Jubia, tu es là ?** » demanda Mira en frappant à la porte de sa chambre, avant de se tourner vers Gray. « **J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.** »

« **T'en fais pas Mira, où veux-tu qu'elle….** »

Gray n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que Mira avait ouvert la porte, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. La porte n'avait pas été bien verrouillée, et laissait voir un capharnaüm hors du commun dans la chambre.

« **Quelqu'un a cambriolé sa chambre !** »

« **Je croyais que…** »

« **N'importe quelle personne peut entrer, surtout pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la règle. La preuve, tu es là.** »

« **Qui lui en voudrait ?** »

« **Je ne sais pas. Allons voir si elle est retournée à la guilde** » proposa Mira.

« **Attends.** »

Gray n'était pas chasseur de Dragon, mais il sentait quelque chose de familier dans l'air. Cherchant d'où cela venait, il trouva une lettre et un flocon de neige si froid qu'il ne fondait pas malgré la chaleur de la pièce.

« **Leon…** » murmura Gray, un sentiment de colère s'animant en lui.

« **Leon ? Celui de Lamia Scale ?** »

« **Oui, ça ne peut être que lui. C'est le seul mage de glace que je connais et qui pourrait en vouloir à Jubia. Mais je pensais qu'il avait renoncé depuis les Grands jeux de la Magie il y a quelques années…** »

« **Il faut croire que non… Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui, après autant de temps ?** » demanda Mira.

« **Aucune idée.** »

Tous deux rentrèrent à la guilde rapidement sans dire un mot. Gray cherchait une solution. Le fait que Leon soit coupable de cela lui paraissait étrange, mais la lettre disait bien qu'il avait enlevé la jeune femme.

« **Mira, je pars en mission** » déclara soudain Gray. « **Je dois retrouver et ramener Jubia.** »

« **D'accord. Reviens vite avec elle…** » l'encouragea Mira en voyant partir son ami vers le nord de Magnolia.

Gray n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Leon depuis un moment, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas très loin de Magnolia. Plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait étrange que Leon, qui était amoureux de Jubia à l'époque, puisse lui faire ça. Ca ne collait même pas du tout à son caractère. Alors qu'il marchait, une étrange conversations arriva à ses oreilles.

« **Tu connais la rumeur ?** »

« **Non, laquelle ?** »

« **Il parait qu'une guilde cherche à tuer une mage de Magnolia, tu sais, celle qui est pas loin de la frontière est…** »

« **Mais pourquoi ?** »

« **Je ne sais pas, j'ai entendu dire que c'était pour qu'une prophétie ne se réalise pas…** »

« **Une prophétie.. ? Bizarre.** »

Gray se demandait si la mage en question n'était pas Jubia. Il n'avait pas entendu d'autre cas de disparition.

« **Ah oui, il parait qu'il leur fallait un mage qui contrôle l'eau, je crois.** »

Plus de doute. La guilde dont ils étaient en train de parler était les Lucioles de feu, une guilde composée uniquement de mages maîtrisant la même magie que Natsu : le feu. Heureusement, ils ne possédaient aucun dragon slayer, et par conséquent Gray avait toutes ses chances. Il espérait juste que Jubia serait saine et sauve.

Finalement, qu'il neige encore l'arrangeait : il passait plus facilement inaperçu avec son long manteau blanc, malgré ses cheveux noirs. Les Lucioles de feu étaient également situés dans une ville, bien plus petite que Magnolia cependant. Cette petite ville était enfouie sous la neige et le froid, silencieuse. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dehors, seulement quelques passants, mais Gray avait déjà repéré la guilde. On aurait dit une sorte de manoir à la Bowser (Mario), mais l'hiver avait visiblement recouvert ce qui devait être un lac entourant les lieux. Sans une once de peur, mais plutôt… un mélange d'émotions pas vraiment positives, il approcha.

« **Hey ! Y a un type qui rode autour de la guilde !** »

« **T'es sûr que c'est pas un touriste, Joan ?** »

« **Nan, il a pas vraiment l'air d'un touriste…** »

« **J'le connais. C'est Gray Fullbuster, de…** »

« **FAIRY TAIL ?** »

« **Heu, ouais.** »

« **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici ?** »

« **Il vient pour ça** » déclara un homme de taille moyenne en montrant un sac.

« **De… l'eau ?** »

« **Une mage. Jubia Loxar. Elle maîtrise la magie de l'eau.** »

« **Attends, t'es sérieux ? C'est une mage, ça ?** »

« **Oui. Et il est venu la chercher.** »

« **Mais pourquoi, Eluh ?** »

« **Parce que lui, c'est un mage de Fairy Tail.** »

Aussitôt, tout le monde sembla avoir compris. Des sourires sournois se lisaient sur la plupart des visages tandis que l'homme qui tenait Jubia s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la guilde.

« **Il faut se débarrasser de tous les mages de Fairy Tail ! Et nous pourrons redevenir les Phantom Lord !** »

« **Hé, oublia pas qu'on a besoin de cette Jubia !** »

« **OUAIS !** » scanda l'attroupement présent.

« **Hé, hé, il arrive !** »

Sur le pied de guerre, tout le monde cessa ses activités. La tension était palpable dans les rangs : tous attendaient l'arrivée de Gray. Soudain la porte dégagea une étrange fraîcheur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se recouvre de glace et vole en éclat.

« **Hoï.** »

« **Fullbuster…** »

« **On t'attendait. Tu es là pour cette femme, celle qui faisait partie de Phantom Lord ?** »

« **Ouais. Et j'vais vous mettre une sacrée raclée. On ne s'en prend pas aux membres de Fairy Tail impunément.** »

« **Ok, mais… Pourquoi t'es à poil ?** » lança une mage, un peu à l'écart.

Gray avait vraiment chaud ici, entouré par des mages ne maîtrisant que le feu : il avait l'impression d'être dans un four. Ne répondant pas à la question, il commença à se concentrer.

« **Ice Make… Ground !** »

Aussitôt le sol se gela, emprisonnant toutes les personnes présentes dans la glace. Normalement cette attaque ne gelait que les jambes des ennemis en plus du sol, mais Gray était passablement énervé. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui prenne ce qui lui appartenait. Comme ils étaient tous privés de chaleur, et incapables de la créer comme Natsu, Gray était tranquille pour un moment. Cette guilde était bien faible.

A présent, il fallait savoir où se trouvait Jubia. D'après le placement des Lucioles, tout indiquait qu'elle était retenue en bas : l'accès aux étages supérieurs n'était pas gardé. Prudent, Gray se méfia. Une pareille guilde avait certainement des membres cachés prêts à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Mais pour le moment, rien. Pas un bruit. En fait, ce silence pesant était très peu naturel…

« **Gray… Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour !** »

« **Tenma… Ca fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois.** »

« **Oui. Mais cette fois, je ne perdrais pas contre toi. **»

« **Triple idiot ! Si tu voulais simplement me défier, pourquoi avoir pris Jubia ?** » commença à s'énerver Gray.

« **Parce que tu ne serais jamais venu si je n'avais pas pris un de tes amis. Et cette petite sotte était une proie idéale.** »

« **Jubia, une sotte ? Tu la connais très mal. Mais j'accepte le défi si tu me dis où elle est.** »

« **Comment ?** » s'étonna Tenma. « **Tu ne l'as pas encore remarquée ?** »

Gray ne comprenait pas où l'autre voulait en venir et attendait une réponse. Cet air faussement étonné commençait d'ailleurs à l'énerver. Il avait horreur qu'on se moque de lui, et Tenma ne se gênait pas.

« **Elle est juste là !** »

Gray ne pouvait pas le croire. Il connaissait bien Jubia, il savait que pour qu'elle soit dans cet état… Non, en fait, même inconsciente, battue, ou dans tous les pires souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle, Gray ne l'avait jamais vue sous une telle forme.

« **Co… Comment… ?** » bredouilla Gray, sans trop comprendre.

« **Très simple : nous l'avons surprise lorsqu'elle sortait de chez toi. Le chloroforme fait des merveilles sur les mages qui utilisent l'eau. Enfermée dans cette poche d'eau avec une dose de chloroforme, elle ne peut pas se réveiller. D'ailleurs, elle est inconsciente à un tel point qu'elle ne peut même plus matérialiser son corps, comme tu peux le voir.** »

« **Salopard…** »

« **Mais non, ce n'est pas de ma faute si cette idiote s'est fait avoir aussi facilement !** »

Trop tard. Gray pouvait supporter les provocations le concernant, mais là Tenma allait trop loin.

« **Ice Make… Arrows !** »

« **Calme-toi, mon petit Gray ! Si tu comptes percer le sac, tu risques de ne pas la retrouver ! Nous n'avons pas que des mages de feu dans la guilde, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense. Nous avons un spécialiste des gaz, et au chloroforme a été ajouté un mélange de gaz instables et soporifiques. Si elle n'est pas manipulée avec précautions, elle explosera.**» précisa l'homme, un large sourire sur le visage.

« **Ice Make… Star Light.** »

« **… ? Une technique qui ne fonctionne pas ? Pitoyable…** »

Gray ne répondit pas. Normalement, cette attaque formait une étoile glacée dans les airs, mais Gray l'avait manipulée de sorte que la poudre gelée perce le sac contenant Jubia, afin que l'air remplace les gaz, puis, discrètement, il avait crée un autre petit trou, tout en bas du sac, pour récupérer « Jubia » et la mettre à l'abri dans l'étoile de glace qui se formait au plafond. Tenma ne s'était rendu compte de rien, les gaz soporifiques dont il avait parlé plus tôt devaient un peu annihiler sa perception. Et, pour qu'il ne remarque pas que le sac se vidait, Gray avait mis un peu de glace à l'intérieur. Il espérait que Jubia se réveillerait rapidement, car on ne savait jamais avec les guildes de ce type s'il aurait besoin d'elle ou pas.

« **Au contraire, ma technique a même très bien fonctionné. Ice Make… Prison !** »

Une prison se forma autour de Tenma, qui ne s'était pas méfié, anesthésié par les gaz sortant du sac. Visiblement, il en avait respiré assez pour être comme dans un état second. Mais Gray ne savait pas si ça durerait, il décida donc de l'enfermer dans un bloc de glace pour voir si celle qu'il était venu chercher allait bien.

« **Jubia ?** » lança-t-il du sol.

Elle ne répondait pas. En fait, de là où il se trouvait, Gray ne pouvait même pas savoir si elle avait retrouvé sa forme d'humaine. Son opposant étant hors d'état de nuire pour le moment, le jeune homme décida de monter jusque sur l'étoile qu'il avait crée un plus tôt grâce à un escalier de glace. La petite flaque d'eau qu'il avait libérée plus tôt avait grandi et commençait à prendre une forme humaine, mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça. Gray était ennuyé : il ne pouvait pas la ramener dans cet état et devait attendre qu'elle se réveille. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Il se débarrassa de l'escalier qu'il avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt pour qu'ils demeurent insaisissables.

« … **?** »

Une fois terminé, Gray s'était retourné pour voir comment avançait le réveil de la mage élémentaire. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la voir toute nue, bien que translucide. Sans plus attendre, il la couvrit de son manteau, mais ça ne servait à rien car le vêtement passait à travers elle. Tant pis. Gray n'était pas un pervers comme Natsu ou Happy, il se contenta donc d'observer ce qui se passait au sol en vérifiant de temps en temps comment avançaient les choses pour Jubia. Il avait d'ailleurs un peu chaud, ce qui était fréquent chez lui, sauf que cette fois-ci ça n'était pas la même chaleur que d'habitude. Il rougissait. Et le fait d'en être conscient ne faisait qu'augmenter l'afflux sanguin vers son visage. Perdu dans ses pensées, il en avait même oublié où il était et quelle était la situation, occupé à savoir pourquoi il était ainsi.

« **Hum…** » gémit Jubia en commençant à ouvrir les yeux.

Jubia, elle, avait enfin réussi à retrouver une apparence normale, quoique… nue. Il faisait d'ailleurs un peu froid, pourtant elle était allongée sur quelque chose de doux. La jeune femme se releva avec difficultés, prise de violents maux de têtes.

« **Pourquoi Jubia est toute nue… ?** » se demanda-t-elle à haute voix, avant de regarder un peu où elle se trouvait.

« **Jubia ? Tu es réveillée ?** »

Jubia ne pouvait pas se tromper. C'était la voix de Gray. Mais… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était nue, avec Gray et… visiblement dans un endroit fait entièrement de glace ? Se pourrait-il que… ? Non, Jubia savait que même si elle en rêvait, ce n'était pas possible. Et puis, depuis le temps, elle avait appris à se maîtriser un peu mieux.

« **Gray… ? Pourquoi est-ce que Jubia est toute nue ici ?** » demanda-t-elle en cachant son corps du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« **Tiens, mets ça, j'vais t'expliquer, mais habille-toi** » demanda-t-il, gêné par la tenue légère de la jeune femme qui était en train de rire. « **Pourquoi tu ris ?** » demanda-t-il, sans comprendre.

« **Maintenant, Gray sait ce que ça fait quand on le voit comme Jubia dans la guilde !** »

Un peu étonné sur le coup, il comprenait que ça pouvait faire une drôle d'impression. Jubia, elle, avait enfilé le t-shirt que lui avait donné Gray, trop grand pour elle, mais sa poitrine comblait cette largeur, ce qui l'embêtait car elle n'avait pas envie que l'on puisse voir ses fesses. Et visiblement, Gray aussi n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre la voit ainsi.

« **Prends mon manteau. De toutes façons, dehors, il fait froid** » dit-il en rougissant un peu.

« **Merci. Mais Gray n'a toujours pas dis à Jubia…** »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que tous deux tombèrent. Gray lança une nouvelle vague de glace en forme de demi-sphère pour amortir la chute, tandis que Jubia la remplit. N'ayant pas très envie de se retrouver à nouveau sans vêtements, Jubia se concentra pour ne pas se transformer en liquide, et elle rejoignit le bord à la nage, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis… bien longtemps.

« **Jubia, je t'explique. On est à la guilde des Lucioles. Maintenant, faut sortir. Le reste, je t'expliquerai plus tard !** »

« **Ok !** »

L'heure était à la bataille, et l'un comme l'autre savait que ça allait être juste. Tous les membres pris dans la glace de Gray avaient été libérés par d'autres compagnons, et quant à Tenma il était en train de sortir de la glace grâce aux mages de feu. Gray tenta d'emprisonner à nouveau tous les membres, mais ils s'étaient préparés, et des membres faisaient fondre la glace avant qu'elle n'ait recouvert tout le monde. La prison de glace ne servait pas non plus.

« **Gray, Jubia s'occupe des mages de feu !** »

« **T'es sûr que ça ira ?** »

En guise de réponse, Jubia envoya un puissant jet d'eau glacée sur tous ces mages incroyablement faibles. Finalement, le combat allait tourner court, ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

« **Alors c'est elle, Jubia. J'avoue qu'elle est pas mal, et elle est puissante.** »

« **Jubia n'est pas une chose. Et Jubia va le prouver !** **Water Slicer !** »

Jubia avait réussi à approcher Tenma de si près que ce dernier en était surpris.

« **Water Dome ! Sierra !** »

Gray était surpris par la fureur dont faisait preuve la jeune femme, tandis que de son côté il s'occupait des sentinelles cachées ça et là.

« **Ta guilde est incroyablement faible, Tenma.** »

Coincé dans sa bulle, Tenma ne répondit pas. Mais bien vite, la sphère de Jubia se fissura avant d'exploser, envoyant les deux fées contre le mur.

« **Disons plutôt que les meilleurs éléments sont en missions** » répondit Tenma tranquillement.

Jubia ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**« Il utilise une magie qui crée des fissures sur n'importe quoi. Il a juste à te toucher pour que tu sois couverte de plaies »** expliqua Gray.

« **Mais… Jubia ne peux pas être blessée…** »

« **Détrompe-toi, il passe outre ta magie. Fais attention** » la prévint le jeune homme brun.

D'un signe de tête, Jubia acquiesça, puis tous deux retournèrent à l'attaque, gonflés à bloc. Jubia avait cependant toujours très mal à la tête, ce qui influençait sur sa puissance… Gray ayant déjà utilisé une grande quantité de magie, et Jubia n'étant pas au meilleur de sa forme, cela facilitait le combat pour Tenma.

Perturbée, la jeune femme ne remarqua pas la fille aux cheveux rouges comme le feu s'élancer vers elle, le poing vengeur.

« **Je t'ai eue, espèce d'idiote !** »

Jubia n'eût pas le temps de se retourner et elle se prit le poing enflammé de plein fouet, ce qui l'envoya vers Tenma.

« **Maître !** »

Attrapant Jubia, Tenma utilisa sa magie destructrice, prenant plaisir à entendre Jubia crier.

« **Jubia !** »

« **Alors Gray, tu ne viens pas sauver ton amie ?** »

« **Espèce de salaud, lâche-la immédiatement !** »

Gray était vraiment furieux à présent. Jubia, meurtrie, était de nouveau inconsciente, mais la magie de Tenma l'empêchait de s'échapper en retrouvant une apparence liquide. De fait, si Gray touchait Jubia, il était certain que ses pouvoirs ne fonctionneraient pas.

« **Ice Make Death Scythe !** »

Une immense faux de glace se matérialisa, glaçant le sang de son adversaire.

« **Tu ne vas pas prendre le risque de blesser ta petite amie, tout de même ?** »

Gray ne répondit pas, tandis que le mage destructeur brandissait le corps inerte de Jubia devant lui, faisant d'elle un bouclier vivant.

« **Tu vas la tuer !** » répliqua Tenma, une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

« **Ce n'est pas elle que je vise !** » répondit Gray en lui tranchant la main.

Surprit, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que le Gray face à lui n'était qu'une copie faite de glace. Jubia et la main tombèrent à terre, Gray profita des hurlements de douleur de Tenma et de sa préoccupation pour son bras pour glisser sur une vague de glace qu'il créait au fur et à mesure afin de récupérer Jubia. Visiblement, Tenma ne se contrôlait plus. Gray jeta son bras, que Tenma récupéra et tenta de fusionner de nouveau à son corps. Gray s'en fichait, l'important était de mettre Jubia à l'abri.

« **G-Gray… Ju… bia… Jubia… aime… ****Gray… **»

« **Jubia, c'est pas vraiment le moment, là…** » répondit-il en rougissant.

En effet, la bataille avait été rude et le bâtiment s'effondrait sur eux alors qu'ils tentaient de fuir.

« **P'tain… Jubia, c'est pas le moment, garde ta forme humaine !** » supplia-t-il en la voyant devenir de plus en plus translucide. « **Ice Make : Cocoon.** »

Il n'avait plus le choix, alors Gray emprisonna Jubia dans la glace avant qu'elle ne lui échappe des mains. L'escalier menant à l'étage étant détruit, Gray dut en créer un autre rapidement, et surtout ne pas s'arrêter de courir, son propre escalier s'effondrant derrière lui.

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées, et Gray avait ramené Jubia chez lui, puisqu'il n'avait normalement le droit d'aller à Fairy Hills et que Gajeel et Mira ne lui pardonneraient pas l'état dans lequel elle était. Déposant le cocon de glace dans la baignoire, Gray annula le sort. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Jubia ne changea pas d'état, elle gardait forme humaine et retrouvait des couleurs. Elle était cependant bien amochée, couverte de plaies, un peu dans le même état que lui en fait, mais heureusement elle bougeait.

« **Hey, Jubia ?** »

« **… ? G-Gray ?** »

« **Ouep. ****Ça va ?** »

« **Jubia a… très mal à la tête…** » dit-elle en tentant de se relever. « **Jubia… ne peut pas se lever…** »

« **C'est normal. Attends, j'vais t'installer mieux que ça** » dit-il en la soulevant avant de se diriger vers sa chambre et de l'installer dans son lit.

« **Merci…** »

« **De rien, je ne pouvais pas laisser ces débiles te faire de mal, même si… c'est un peu raté** » avoua-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Jubia se contenta de sourire, toute contente d'être là.

« **J'vais chercher quelques pansements, tu vas en avoir besoin.** »

Jubia était toute chose. Même dans ses rêves, elle n'imaginait pas cela. En même temps, dans ses rêves, elle ne se battait pas…

Gray revint rapidement et, l'aidant à s'assoir, il lui banda le bras, le ventre et le dos. C'était d'ailleurs étrange, car habituellement ça ne le gênait pas de la toucher, mais depuis quelques temps il avait remarqué que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Jubia ne se comportait plus en hystérique, elle était plus calme, plus posée et se maîtrisait mieux. Bref, elle l'avait fait craquer. Mais il ne voulait pas le lui dire pour le moment, d'autant qu'elle ne lui avait pas reparlé de ce qu'elle avait dit dans la guilde des Lucioles.

« **Tu peux t'habiller toute seule ?** » demanda-t-il en posant quelques vêtements près d'elle.

« **Jubia pense que oui** » répondit-elle en souriant. « **Gray devrait penser à se soigner aussi. Jubia peut… aider ?** »

« **Ca ira, t'en fais pas. J'vais chercher Mira, ton dos est vraiment bien amoché. Essaie de ne pas bouger.** »

« **D'accord.** »

Peu de temps après, Gray était de retour, Mira sur les talons.

« **Jubia ?** »

« **O-oui ! Jubia… a besoin d'aide… Mira…** » bredouilla Jubia depuis la chambre de Gray.

« **J'arrive ma chérie !** » répondit Mirajane. « **Gray, pourquoi tu… heu… Pourquoi tu ne vas pas nettoyer tes plaies, t'es pas en très bon état, toi non plus. J'te ferai tes bandages après.** »

Obéissant, Gray se dirigea vers la salle de bain, cherchant de quoi désinfecter tout ça, tandis que Jubia expliqua son souci.

« **Jubia n'arrive pas à s'habiller… **» répondit-elle avec honte.

« **Attends, je vais t'aider** » dit-elle en souriant. « **Mais, ce sont les vêtements de Gray, ça…** »

« **Jubia s'est réveillée sans ses vêtements à la guilde des Lucioles, alors Gray a prêté des vêtements…** » expliqua-t-elle.

« **Ah… Bon bah on va te mettre ça en attendant… Je vais aller te chercher des vêtements chez toi. Je pense que Gray ne verra pas d'inconvénient à te garder quelques temps, et puis il ne l'admettra pas mais ça lui fera du bien de se reposer un peu aussi. Il n'avait pas totalement récupéré de sa mission précédente.** »

Mira regarda les blessures de son amie. Celles de son dos étaient, en effet, assez profondes.

« **Gray ! Amène-moi du désinfectant, s'il te plait !** » demanda Mira en couvrant Jubia avec la couverture.

Chose qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes, Gray frappa à la porte et entra après que Mira lui assura qu'il puisse le faire.

« **Il faut que tu m'aides : fais en sorte que ses cheveux et le t-shirt ne tombent pas sur le dos le temps que ça sèche.** »

Une peu plus tard, ce fut au tour de Gray de se faire soigner, puis Mira s'en alla en lui demandant de garder un œil sur Jubia, dont les blessures l'inquiétaient un peu.

« **Pas de problème.** »

« **Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ?** »

« **Jubia n'a pas faim…** »

« **Si tu ne manges pas, Mira va me passer un savon… Bon, heu…** », hésita Gray en regardant un peu dans ses placards, « **de la soupe de légumes ? Ca passe toujours, ça.** »

« **Jubia… n'aime pas les légumes….** »

« **Les légumes et la soupe de légumes, ça n'a pas du tout le même goût, tu vas voir.** »

Fatiguée, Jubia se laissa convaincre et goûta.

« **Oh… Gray a raison, ça n'a pas un mauvais goût de légumes !** » s'étonna-t-elle.

« **J'te l'avais dis** » répondit-il en souriant.

« **Oui. Jubia se demande toujours pourquoi elle s'est retrouvée dans la guilde des Lucioles…** »

Gray lui expliqua alors que Tenma était un ancien de Phantom Lord, bien qu'il n'ait pas connu Jubia, et qu'il voulait recréer la guilde. Pour se venger de la dissolution de la guilde, il voulait détruire les membres de Fairy Tail en commençant par celle qu'il considérait comme une traîtresse.

« **Il t'a endormie avec du chloroforme quand tu es partie de chez moi. Et tu es restée enfermée dans un sac avec un mélange de gaz qui t'ont maintenue endormie si profondément que tu ressemblais à une flaque d'eau.** »

Il continua son récit jusqu'au moment où ils étaient arrivés sur cette mezzanine de glace.

« **Après, j'ai eu peur que tu reprennes ta forme liquide, alors je t'ai 'congelée'. **»

« **Alors Jubia a rêvé…** » dit-elle, un peu déçue.

**« A quel moment ? Quand tu as choisir le pire moment pour faire ta déclaration ? »** demanda-t-il, amusé.

« **… !** »

Jubia changea immédiatement de couleur, passant de la pâleur des morts au vermillon. Elle se cacha sous la couette, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

« **Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer.** »

« **Idiote, j'me moque pas !** » répliqua Gray en soulevant le drap, mais Jubia lui tournait toujours le dos. « **A ton avis, pourquoi je suis venu tout seul te chercher ?** »

« **Parce que… les autres étaient en mission ?** » hasarda la jeune femme.

« **Non. Je suis venu parce que… heu… comment dire…** »

« **Jubia avait raison, Gray se moque de Jubia.** »

« **Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu restes chez moi ?** » demanda-t-il, haussant un peu le ton.

« **Parce que Jubia ne peux pas bouger. Si Gray ne veux pas que Jubia reste, pourquoi ne me ramène-t-il pas à Fairy Hills ?** »

« **Parce que j't'aime, idiote !** » finit-il par avouer, aussi rouge qu'elle, debout, devant la fenêtre tandis que Jubia s'était calmée d'un seul coup, étonnée.

« **Gray… aime Jubia ?** » demanda-t-elle, incertaine de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

« **Oui.** »

« **Jubia est… tellement… heureuse !** » s'exclama-t-elle en levant brusquement les bras. « **Aïe !** » gémit-elle sous la douleur.

« **Tu t'exciteras plus tard, Mira t'a dit de ne pas t'agiter…** »

« **Jubia s'excuse…** »

Gray s'approcha d'elle, encore tout timide, lui expliquant qu'elle n'avait pas à s'excuser en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« **C'est pas de ta faute, mais bon, t'es mignonne quand t'es comme ça…** » avoua-t-il, les joues encore rouges.

« **Jubia est heureuse… Jubia peut mourir…** »

« **Hé ! Meurs pas, idiote ! T'es pas en train de rêver, là !** » dit-il en la secouant légèrement.

Se contentant de sourire, elle enlaça le jeune homme, versant une larme. Un peu surpris, il l'imita en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal.

« **Mira a expliqué qu'aujourd'hui c'est le jour des amoureux. Jubia est d'accord, c'est un très beau jour.** »

« **Tiens, c'est vrai, c'est aujourd'hui. Drôle de coïncidence.** »

« **Jubia voulait faire des chocolats…** »

« **C'est pas grave, y a pas de jour pour ça !** »

Jubia releva la tête, en souriant, les paroles de Gray lui faisaient plaisir. « **Jubia fera des chocolats dès qu'elle pourra se lever alors !** »

« **Si tu veux, j'suis sûr que Mira se fera une joie de t'aider à les faire.** »

Il l'embrassa sur le front, caressant ses cheveux, puis lui donna son premier vrai baiser.

« **J't'aime, idiote.** »

« **Jubia aime Gray aussi** » répondit-elle, étrangement calme.

Tous deux en étaient certains, ce 14 février resterait longtemps dans leur mémoire.


	2. Quand les langues se délient

**Chapitre 02 **: _Quand les langues se délient_

Le lendemain, Gray se réveilla tôt. Il avait étrangement chaud. Pourtant, il avait viré ses couvertures, mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers la fenêtre, il constata que le lit n'était pas vide. Jubia y était également. Doucement, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en tête. Alors maintenant, c'était officiel entre eux ? Visiblement, mais il n'osait pas y croire. D'ailleurs, après quelques minutes à observer la jeune fille qui dormait près de lui, Gray la trouva étrange. On avait l'impression qu'elle souffrait. Le jeune homme tenta de la réveiller, mais elle était…

« **Brûlante…** »

Gray constata également qu'un liquide chaud imbibait le drap. D'un couleur rouge foncé, ça ne pouvait être que du sang. Aussitôt, Gray pensa à deux choses. Soit elle avait son cycle, soit… elle avait rouvert ses plaies dans la nuit. Avec sa fièvre, et même s'il n'avait que quelques connaissances en la matière, Gray se douta qu'il n'y avait rien de typiquement féminin là-dessous. Il s'empressa d'enfiler un pantalon, son manteau, et il courut jusqu'à la guilde.

A cette heure, il n'était même pas sûr que Mira soit à la guilde. Et en effet, il n'y avait que Kana, qui avait dû cuver toute la nuit. Luxus absent, Gray savait que Mira logeait avec sa sœur, à Fairy Hills. Il savait également que les hommes n'y étaient pas les bienvenus, mais il s'en moquait.

Lisana dormait paisiblement lorsque des coups sourds la réveillèrent. Se dirigeant vers la porte en titubant, elle découvrit Gray, quelque peu essoufflé.

« **Gray ?** » demanda la jeune fille, surprise de le voir là.

« **Lisana, réveille Mira s'il te plaît, c'est urgent. Jubia se vide de son sang !** »

Ni une, ni deux, la demoiselle aux cheveux blancs retourna dans son lit, secouant sa sœur.

« **Mira-nee… Mira-nee, réveille-toi, c'est important !** »

« **Lisana ? Tu as fais un cauchemar ?** » demanda Mira, à mi chemin entre le rêve et la réalité.

« **Non, c'est Jubia ! Gray dit qu'elle se vide de son sang !** »

« **J'arrive.** »

Enfilant un pull, et son manteau, sans oublier ses chaussures, Mira suivit Gray, embrassant son bébé au passage en le confiant à sa sœur.

« **Explique-moi.** »

« **J'me suis réveillé tout à l'heure parce que j'avais trop chaud. Après j'ai vu Jubia, et elle était en sueur. On aurait dit qu'elle faisait un cauchemar, mais quand j'ai vérifié, elle était brûlante. Après, j'ai sentis quelque chose d'humide et quand j'ai regardé, le drap était plein de sang.** »

« **Elle a dû rouvrir ses plaies cette nuit, mais comment ?** »

« **Je sais pas.** »

« **Il est possible qu'elle ait utilisé sa magie dans son sommeil.** »

« **C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi.** »

« **On va voir. Si c'est sa magie, il va falloir la sceller quelques temps…** »

« **Comment ?** »

« **Levy devrait être en mesure de créer des runes qui l'empêcheront d'utiliser sa magie.** »

« **Et moi ?** »

« **On s'arrangera pour que le sort ne fonctionne que sur Jubia, même si je ne sais pas encore comment.** »

Arrivés à destination, Mira se précipita dans la chambre, demandant à Gray de lui amener de nouveaux bandages, un flacon au nom compliqué, du coton et de l'ibuprofène. Pendant ce temps, Mira avait découvert Jubia et l'avait retournée sur le ventre. En effet, son dos s'était ouvert de nouveau.

« **Gray, donne-moi le phytomenadone et du coton.** »

Gray s'exécuta, aidant Mira à nettoyer les plaies sanguinolentes.

« **C'est un coagulant, j'espère que ça fera vite effet. **»

Une fois que tout fut nettoyé, Gray aida Mira à faire les bandages de la jeune fille, détournant la tête pour ne pas tomber nez à nez avec l'opulente poitrine de Jubia. Une fois que ce fût terminé, Mira lui demanda de sortir un nouveau drap. Elle allait laver celui-là dans la journée. Pendant ce temps, elle tenta de faire boire Jubia et de lui faire prendre les comprimés d'ibuprofène.

« **Bon, le temps de changer les draps, pose-la dans le fauteuil de la cuisine. Je vais lui mettre des vêtements propres et plus légers. Une seule couverture suffira, il ne faut pas trop la couvrir.** »

« **Je ferai de la glace, si ça peut aider.** »

« **Excellente idée, Gray !** »

Gray transporta Jubia jusque dans le salon avec d'infinies précautions, et s'occupa de la chambre tandis que Mira habillait Jubia avec un autre t-shirt de Gray. Jubia était dans le lit, toujours brûlante. Gray créa un gros glaçon qu'il mit dans un gant avant de le poser sur le front de la jeune femme, toujours quelque peu agitée.

« **Levy devrait se lever d'ici une heure à peu près. J'irai la voir pour le sort. Je ramènerai des affaires pour Jubia aussi. D'ici là, veille à ce qu'elle ne s'agite pas. Et puisque tu es un mage de glace, essaie de t'arranger pour faire baisser sa fièvre. A tout à l'heure.** »

Mira s'en alla en baillant, laissant Jubia aux soins du jeune homme. Elle avait une parfaite confiance en lui, et espérait que tout se passe bien.

Mais Gray s'inquiétait. Habituellement, il était vrai qu'il se moquait des autres, mais les récents évènements avaient changé sa façon de penser concernant Jubia. Il l'aimait, il lui avait dit la veille, et tout allait bien, même si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait alitée. Et là, c'était presque le drame. Elle qui était toujours pleine de vie, exubérante même, elle était allongée dans son lit dans un état préoccupant. Mira lui avait demandé de la tenir au frais, et c'est ce qu'il ferait. Retirant son t-shirt, il s'allongea à côté d'elle et l'enlaça. Sa température corporelle étant plus basse que la normale, Gray espérait que ça aiderait la jeune femme à aller mieux.

« **Idiote… Pourquoi tu t'agites autant, au point de te faire du mal ?** » dit-il en regardant le visage perturbé de son amie.

Ainsi positionné, il espérait par la même occasion l'empêcher de trop bouger.

Mirajane frappa à la porte, puis, n'obtenant aucune réponse, décida d'entrer, suivie de Levy. La maison était silencieuse, si bien que les deux femmes se doutèrent que Gray s'était endormit. Et elles avaient raison.

« **C'est bien la première fois que je vois Gray comme ça !** » murmura Levy en souriant.

« **Oui. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont ensembles ces deux-là. Ou alors, ça ne va pas tarder.** »

« **Oui… Depuis le temps que Jubia en rêvait… Et pour une fois qu'elle pourrait en profiter, elle ne peut pas. C'est dommage.** »

« **Je pense qu'ils vont vite se rattraper, compte sur eux pour ça !** »

« **Je n'en suis pas si sûre, ils sont aussi timides l'un que l'autre…** »

« **Ils me rappellent Natsu et Lisana à leurs débuts.** »

« **Maintenant que tu le dis… c'est vrai… exactement les mêmes.** »

Finalement, Mira réveilla Gray, tandis que Levy s'installait dans un fauteuil du salon pour réfléchir à un sort qui ne priverait de ses pouvoirs que Jubia. Gray se leva, un peu embarrassé d'avoir été découvert ainsi. Mira examina rapidement Jubia. Son visage était plus serein, et sa fièvre avait baissé. Elle félicita Gray pour avoir joué l'infirmière de service, et tous deux rejoignirent Levy. Mira avait apporté de quoi petit-déjeuner, ne sachant pas combien de temps Levy mettrait pour créer le sort.

« **J'ai ramené une valise avec ses affaires, mais je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose qui ne soit pas abimé. J'ai mis quelques trucs à moi pour compenser.** »

« **C'est si catastrophique que ça ?** »

« **Oui… Ils ont absolument tout retourné, et même éventré le matelas de son lit. J'ai retrouvé une peluche qui n'a pas trop souffert, et comme je sais que Jubia est douée en couture, elle s'occupera de la remettre en état. D'ailleurs j'ai trouvé la peluche amusante, je trouve qu'elle te ressemble un peu.** »

« **Tu dérailles, ma vieille. Mais pour son appartement, c'est embêtant.** »

« **On verra ça quand elle ira mieux. En attendant, ça ne t'ennuie pas de l'héberger ?** »

« **Non, pas du tout. Et puis, j'vais pouvoir dormir toute la journée comme ça.** »

Les filles rirent devant leur opportuniste d'ami. Gray baillait encore, il avait dû passer un mauvais moment depuis le départ de Mira, tôt ce matin. D'autant qu'ils avaient veillé tard.

« **Toi, t'es encore fatigué.** »

« **Ouais…** »

« **Vas te recoucher, on te laissera un mot pour t'expliquer le sort. Je repasserai ce soir.** »

« **'kay. A ce soir. Salut Levy.** »

« **Bonne nuit Gray** » répondit Levy, un peu amusée.

Gray se recoucha donc, fatigué. Il reprit d'ailleurs la même position qu'avant, enlaçant Jubia et ne se souciant plus des filles.

Quelques heures passèrent. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, ce qui éblouit Jubia quand elle se réveilla. Confuse, elle se demanda tout d'abord où elle se trouvait, ne reconnaissant pas la chambre de Gray. Elle se sentait étrange, vidée de son énergie. Et puis quelque chose de froid était collé à elle, pesant sur sa poitrine. Elle tourna doucement la tête et resta muette quelques secondes. Pourquoi Gray était-il collé à elle ? Est-ce qu'elle était en train de rêver ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

Essayant de se souvenir, elle se remémora la soirée passée, où elle avait avoué ses sentiments à Gray, et où il lui avait répondu favorablement. Elle rougit violement en repensant à leur premier baiser, elle aurait presque pu fondre… mais ses pouvoirs…

« **Mes pouvoirs ? Jubia ne peux plus utiliser la magie !** » s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse.

Totalement paniquée, elle essaya de bouger, mais là encore il lui était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit à part tourner la tête et les bras.

« **Gray-sama… Gray-sama !** »

« **Hum ? ****Jubia ?** »

« **Gray-sama, Jubia ne peux plus bouger ni utiliser ses pouvoirs !** » paniqua la jeune femme.

« **Doucement, calme-toi. Je sais pourquoi** » dit-il en essayant de la rassurer.

Gray lui expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé tôt dans la matinée, et la solution que Mira avait proposée.

« **Normalement elle a laissé un mot, je vais voir.** »

Jubia voulait le suivre, mais elle était clouée au lit, sans forces. Elle comprenait mieux cependant ce qu'elle faisait là.

« **Mira dit que le sort t'empêche d'utiliser tes pouvoirs jusqu'à ce que Levy elle-même le lève. Et pour que tu ne puisses pas bouger, c'est aussi un sort de Levy qui se lèvera tout seul quand tu seras sur pied. Il est noté que même si tu ne peux pas bouger, Mira ou moi pouvons te déplacer, même s'il faut éviter pour le moment.** »

« **Oh… Alors Jubia… Jubia est comme tout le monde ?** » demanda-t-elle, déçue.

« **Non, Jubia reste Jubia, même sans tes pouvoirs, tu ne crois pas ?** » tenta de la réconforter Gray.

Les bonnes vielles habitudes ressurgirent, et Jubia rougit.

« **Par contre… heu, ton appartement… il a… disons qu'il ne reste pas grand-chose qui ne soit pas abîmé. Mira a amené des vêtements survivants, et elle t'en a donné certains à elle. Je suppose que c'est parce que tu n'avais pas assez de vêtements sinon** » lui expliqua-t-il, en s'asseyant sur le lit. « **Elle a retrouvé une peluche aussi, mais elle a un peu souffert.** »

« **Mini-Gray…** » murmura Jubia en retrouvant sa couleur vermeille.

« **Pardon ?** »

« **La peluche. Est-ce que Gray peut la montrer à Jubia ?** » demanda-t-elle.

« **Heu, ouais, attends, elle doit être dans la valise.** »

En effet, elle était posée sur un tas de vêtements et une trousse de toilettes. En le regardant, Gray comprit l'allusion qu'avait fait Mira, un peu plus tôt. La peluche lui ressemblait beaucoup, il fallait l'avouer, même si elle était estropiée.

« **Elle a un peu souffert, mais Mira a dit que ça t'occuperait quelques temps de la recoudre** » dit-il en lui tendant la peluche.

« **Mini-Gray…** » répéta-t-elle en prenant la peluche.

Serrant fortement la peluche contre elle, Jubia avait peur de l'état dans lequel elle allait retrouver son appartement.

« **Mini-Gray ?** »

« **C'est le nom de la peluche de Jubia** » avoua la jeune femme, timidement.

« **A cause de moi ?** »

N'osant pas répondre, Jubia hocha la tête et détourna le regard. De son côté, Gray était un peu surpris. Les joues roses, il se sentait flatté. Soudain, Jubia se tourna vers Gray, le visage grave.

« **Ca ne va pas ?** »

« **Jubia… Jubia doit… aller aux toilettes…** » dit-elle, gênée.

« **Fallait bien que ça arrive. J'vais te porter** » répondit-il, lui aussi un peu embarrassé.

La laissant sur la cuvette, Gray sortit, attendant devant la porte, puis une fois ses affaires terminées il la déposa à nouveau dans le lit.

Alors qu'ils parlaient de la naissance de Mini-Gray, l'estomac de Gray se mit à faire du bruit. Il avait faim, contrairement à Jubia qui n'avait pourtant pas mangé beaucoup la veille.

« **Jubia, il faut manger…** » dit-il depuis la cuisine.

« **Jubia n'a pas faim…** »

« **Hier soir déjà tu n'avais pas faim, et je suis presque sûr que ça fait au moins deux jours que t'as pas mangé quelque chose.** »

Jubia ne répondit pas. Elle s'était endormie.

Gray mangea tranquillement, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait lui faire manger à son réveil. Le chocolat lui vint à l'esprit, tout le monde aimait le chocolat, et si son appétit grandissait, Gray lui avait gardé un peu de riz et de l'omelette. Lui par contre, il n'était pas fatigué, alors il s'empara d'un livre et se plongea dedans.

Il était onze heures passé lorsqu'il se coucha, car il avait pris le temps d'observer Jubia avant. Elle était jolie lorsqu'elle dormait, si innocente et fragile. Gray était un peu surpris de penser cela, mais comme le disait le diction : 'L'amour rend con'. Il s'endormit tranquillement, la main de sa compagne dans la sienne.

Jubia ne se réveilla pas de la nuit, et encore une fois, Gray ouvrit les yeux avant elle. Regardant son réveil, il vit qu'il était 9h du matin. Jubia n'avait pas bougé, la respiration toujours calme. Gray était étonné qu'elle puisse dormir autant, mais en y réfléchissant elle avait besoin de repos. Mais elle devait aussi manger, et il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'elle saute autant de repas. Tant pis, le jeune homme se leva, s'empara du chocolat qu'il avait mis de côté, et retourna dans la chambre pour réveiller Jubia.

« **Jubia ? Jubia, réveille-toi** » dit-il doucement.

Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux, se demandant ce qui se passait.

« **Hum… Jubia veut dormir…** »

« **Je te laisse dormir si tu manges ça** » dit-il toujours aussi doucement.

« **C'est quoi ?** »

« **Du chocolat.** »

« **Jubia adore le chocolat.** »

Sans se faire prier, elle avala la barre que lui avait donnée Gray, qui appréciait qu'elle obéisse enfin.

« **As-tu encore faim ?** »

« **Non.** »

« **D'accord. Je te laisse dormir alors.** »

« **Jubia… a soif…** » dit-elle, déjà un peu dans les nuages.

« **Je t'apporte ça.** »

Mais Jubia était déjà partie au pays des songes. Cela l'embêtait, mais Gray la réveilla de nouveau et lui donna le verre.

« **J'te laisse dormir cette fois.** »

« **Merci…** »

Gray ne l'avait jamais vue aussi faible. Le contraste entre la Jubia habituelle et celle d'aujourd'hui était hallucinant. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Gray décida d'aller faire quelques courses. Il avait oublié un détail concernant Jubia : sans pouvoirs, elle était comme n'importe quel humain, chose inhabituelle pour elle. De plus, elle n'avait jamais été atteinte à ce point grâce à sa magie, et son corps n'était donc pas habitué. Tout comme son estomac, qui n'avait pas travaillé depuis un moment. Il lui fallait sûrement de la soupe, ça passait toujours. Au hasard, Gray prit la première qui lui tomba sous la main : variété de légumes. Après tout, de la soupe c'était forcément aux légumes.

En passant devant une boulangerie en rentrant chez lui, il se prit un croissant et acheta une tartelette au chocolat pour Jubia, puisqu'elle adorait ça.

Jubia se réveilla un peu plus tard, seule, avec Mini-Gray qu'elle avait gardé près d'elle. Le vrai, lui, était silencieux, en train de lire dans le fauteuil qu'il avait installé près de la porte.

« **Gray-sama ?** » demanda Jubia.

« **Bien dormi ?** »

« **Oui. Gray-sama va être content, Jubia a faim.** »

« **En effet. J'espère que tu aimes la soupe ?** »

« **Oui, Jubia n'est pas difficile.** »

« **Ok, tu veux que je t'aide à te lever un peu ?** »

« **Oui, s'il te plaît.** »

Gray aida la jeune femme à se redresser, puisque le sort de Levy l'empêchait de le faire elle-même, et s'empressa de faire chauffer un bol de soupe. Visiblement, Jubia mangeait de bon cœur, ce qui faisait plaisir à voir.

« **Jubia trouve que c'est fatiguant d'être normale.** »

« **Oui, je veux bien te croire. Ca doit faire bizarre de ne plus pouvoir utiliser la magie.** »

« **C'est frustrant.** »

« **Ca me rappelle Edoras. Mais tu n'as pas connu.** »

« **Jubia aurait aimé venir.** »

« **Je suis pas sûr que la raison pour laquelle tu aurait aimé venir soit si bonne que ça…** »

La jeune mage sans pouvoirs rougit. En effet, elle aurait simplement aimé être avec le Gray d'Edoras à l'époque. Mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, elle voulait rester avec celui qu'elle connaissait depuis maintenant huit ans.

« **Perverse** » déclara Gray, amusé.

Jubia, elle, le regarda d'un air outré en rougissant encore plus, avant de détourner le regard tandis que Gray riait de plus belle.

« **Je plaisante, idiote !** »

Pas vraiment convaincue, et toujours gênée, Jubia resta prostrée, ce qui décida Gray à l'embêter un peu plus. Montant sur le lit discrètement, il attrapa le poignet de Jubia soudainement. Surprise, Jubia tourna alors la tête, tombant nez à nez avec le jeune homme. Elle qui avait commencé à retrouver son teint pâle, elle rougit de nouveau.

« **G-Gray-sama… !** »

« **Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser. T'es si mignonne quand tu rougis et que t'es surprise comme ça** » expliqua Gray en souriant.

Jubia avait chaud. Très chaud. Et pour couronner le tout, Gray l'avait enlacée en pensant que ça la rafraichirait. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment l'effet escompté. Jubia avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Et pourtant, elle était bien là. C'était une sensation étrange que d'être là, car c'était à la fois tout ce qu'elle avait désiré depuis des années, et à la fois quelque chose qui lui faisait peur, car sa seule relation avec quelqu'un remontait à tant de temps qu'elle avait presque oublié ce que ça faisait.

« **Au fait, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois ?** » demanda-t-il.

« **Gray-sama a dit beaucoup de choses…** »

« '**Gray', ça suffit largement. T'as pas besoin d'ajouter un -sama, un -kun ou autre, tu ne crois pas ?** »

« **Quand Jubia a quelque chose de gênant à demander, elle oublie… et après elle garde l'habitude.** »

« **J'ai remarqué. Depuis que tu as paniqué pour tes pouvoirs, hier, tu as repris l'habitude de mettre sama.** »

« **Jubia s'excuse…** »

« **Pas besoin. Depuis le temps, j'te connais un peu, tu sais ?** »

« **C'est vrai ?** »

« **Bah ouais. Je sais que tu es timide, et que parfois c'en est maladif. Que tu fais des efforts pour parler normalement, et que, même si tu parais distante, tu n'aimes pas être seule, par exemple.** »

« **Gray a raison** » dit-elle, un peu étonnée qu'il en sache tant sur elle. « **Gray-sama… Jubia…** »

« **Besoin pressant ?** »

Elle hocha la tête, gênée.

« **Ca aussi j'ai remarqué. Quand tu n'oses pas me demander quelque chose, tu commences par ajouter -sama, tu rougis et puis tu détournes le regard en jouant avec tes doigts** » expliqua Gray en se levant pour la porter jusque la salle de bain.

« **Jubia n'aime pas forcer Gray à l'aider, Jubia a hâte de pouvoir marcher…** »

« **Je comprends. Mais t'as pas le choix** » dit-il en la déposant dans la salle de bain.

Adossé face à la porte, Gray attendait, comme à chaque fois. Mais il la trouvait bien longue pour une fois. Jubia, de son côté, était prise de panique. Elle n'avait absolument pas prévu ce qui lui arrivait, et ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle aurait aimé que Mira soit là pour l'aider, mais il n'y avait que Gray, et même si elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui demander de l'aider, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire pour ça.

« **G-Gray-sama, est-ce que… est-ce Mira a laissé une trousse de toilette dans la valise ?** » demanda-t-elle en essayant d'articuler le plus normalement possible.

« **Heu… ouais. J'vais te chercher ça.** »

Il savait parfaitement ce que ça voulait dire. Et il savait aussi que Jubia avait dû faire un gros effort pour lui demander ça, alors Gray avait décidé de ne pas trop la taquiner. Entrouvrant la porte, Gray fit glisser la petite sacoche bleue en direction de Jubia, sans regarder bien sûr.

« **Merci…** »

Cherchant ce dont elle avait besoin, Jubia s'était juré de remercier Mira de lui avoir mis une culotte dans cette petite pochette. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas comment expliquer le drap probablement souillé sans devoir expliquer ça à Gray… Machinalement, Jubia se leva. Et elle y parvint. Cela voulait dire que son dos allait mieux, même si elle avait une drôle de sensation. Elle sortit de la salle de bain tout sourire, malgré quelques maux de ventre qui commençaient.

« **Jubia, tu…** »

« **Jubia peut marcher !** »

« **C'est cool ! C'est que tu récupères bien !** »

« **Jubia a obéit à Mira pour guérir rapidement.** »

« **N'en fais pas trop quand même ! Te connaissant, tu serais capable de faire quelque chose qui va t'immobiliser de nouveau…** »

« **Jubia va rester calme. Promis !** »

Toute heureuse, elle avait cependant envie de marcher un peu, de bouger. Rester alitée était difficile. Cependant, elle ne pouvait toujours pas se servir de ses pouvoirs.

« **Jubia, arrête.** »

Ne comprenant pas la réaction brusque de Gray, elle se retourna, étonnée.

« **Assieds-toi dans le fauteuil et ne bouge pas. J'arrive.** »

Jubia obéit, toujours sans savoir pourquoi. Le comportement de Gray lui semblait étrange, mais son regard, inquiet, l'avait dissuadée d'outrepasser l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné. D'ailleurs, ce dernier revint presque aussitôt, une bouteille opaque dans la main et du coton dans l'autre.

« **Gray, pourquoi tu… ?** »

« **Tu saignes du dos. Lève ton t-shirt, Mira m'a dit que ça arrêterait le sang** » dit-il en essayant de rester neutre.

« **Jubia… s'est réjouis trop vite…** » se lamenta-t-elle en levant le tissu blanc et en poussant ses cheveux.

« **Ou alors c'est le seau qui a été rompu, mais je ne vois pas comment, ni pourquoi.** »

Tamponnant les plaies, Gray la rassura, et se rassura en voyant que le produit agissait sur la surface sanguinolente.

**« J'vais chercher de nouveaux bandages. Mira n'est pas là et je ne sais pas si elle compte passer avant ce soir, alors je vais le faire si ça ne t'ennuie pas. »**

Il avait demandé son autorisation à Jubia, mais quoi qu'elle réponde, tous deux savaient qu'il le ferait de force s'il fallait. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse, elle avait peur qu'il la voit. Elle se rappela que Mira avait fait passer les bandages d'abord sous la poitrine, et avait terminé en passant par-dessus.

« **Je t'ai ramené de quoi te changer. Heu…** »

« **Gray veut que Jubia aide ?** »

« **Heu… Ouais, c'est un peu gênant en fait** » dit-il, pourtant très calme.

« **Jubia est d'accord…** »

Ne regardant que son dos, nu, Gray constata que la jeune femme avait la peau couleur ivoire si prononcée qu'il pouvait presque voir les vaisseaux sanguins par transparence. Jubia lui passa la bande lorsqu'elle ne pouvait plus la passer elle-même. Ne bougeant pas, Gray essayait de ne pas trop la gêner lorsqu'il passait ses mains 'côté ventre (et poitrine)', car dans ces cas-là une poitrine opulente n'était pas pratique, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle se contentait de l'aider en guidant ses mains. C'était un moment intime, gênant aussi, mais en même temps ils étaient si bien ainsi. Jubia avait la peau douce et chaude, ce que Gray appréciait. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle, caressant le dos de la jeune fille, puis ses épaules. Elle rougissait. Un peu crispée, les caresses de ce dernier la faisaient cependant frissonner de plaisir.

« **G-Gray…** »

« **Chut…** » murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Etrangement, les caresses de ce dernier réussissaient à la détendre, même si elle savait qu'elle devait avoir retrouvé une teinte coquelicot. Ils étaient bien tous les deux, même si elle était gênée d'être peau nue. Gray l'embrassa encore, sentant l'odeur sucrée de sa peau. Mais rapidement, le ventre de Jubia vint trouver l'ambiance romantique.

« **Jubia ?** »

« **Est-ce… Gray a quelque chose contre les maux de ventre ?** »

« **Je vais voir.** »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint auprès d'elle les mains vides.

« **Désolé, j'ai rien… C'est pas vraiment le genre de truc qui me sert…** » répondit Gray, désolé. « **Oh, tu as regardé dans ta trousse de toilette ? Mira t'en a peut-être mis ? Je vais voir.** »

« **N-non !** »

« **T'as peur que je tombe sur quelque chose de gênant ?** » dit-il en sachant pertinemment pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'il regarde. « **T'en fais pas, j'ai grandis avec Mira, Lisana, Erza et Kana…** »

« **Mais… mais…** » Jubia se tut, une douleur plus forte que les autres lui transperçant les boyaux alors que Gray était parti voir dans la trousse.

Ca lui arrivait parfois d'avoir mal comme ça, mais elle se débrouillait, et elle avait des comprimés exprès dans sa table de nuit.

« **J'ai trouvé ça : 'Ponstyl'. Mira a laissé un mot dessus, et je crois que c'est parfait pour toi** » dit-il en lui donnant un comprimé et un verre d'eau.

Jubia avala rapidement le verre. Elle ne connaissait pas ce médicament, mais elle espérait qu'il agirait aussi rapidement que ce qu'elle prenait habituellement.

« **J'vais te faire un peu de soupe, c'est pas bon de prendre des médocs sans manger** » reprit Gray en vérifiant qu'il ne restait plus d'eau dans le verre.

Se dépêchant de préparer un bol de soupe, Gray retourna auprès de sa petite amie.

« **Ca va mieux ?** »

« **Il faut un peu plus d'une demie… heure pour que ça agisse** » expliqua Jubia, se tenant le ventre en essayant cependant de ne pas trop montrer qu'elle souffrait.

« **Je te ramène au lit** » déclara Gray en la prenant dans ses bras avant de la porter dans la chambre.

Sauf qu'elle était toujours à moitié nue. Et lui aussi… ce qui lui faisait un certain effet. Mais il l'ignora pour le moment, se contentant de la coucher avant de lui donner un de ses propres t-shirts. Mieux valait pour lui ne pas ouvrir la valise qu'avait préparé Mira, cette démon perverse avait certainement encore mis des dessous plus ou moins sexy, et il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça, essayant plutôt de se calmer. La soupe chaude, Gray l'apporta à Jubia, mais visiblement elle était plus occupée à essayer de respirer qu'à vouloir manger. Gray en avait mal pour elle. Il avait déjà vu Erza dans cet état, et ce n'était vraiment pas marrant.

« **Ca passe ?** »

« **Je crois… Est-ce que Jubia peut avoir un coussin ?** »

« **Heu, oui, je te donne ça.** »

Gray se dirigea vers le salon, revenant avec un petit coussin noir que Jubia mis sur son ventre.

« **Jubia a l'habitude. Il faut se détendre et penser à autre chose ou réussir à s'endormir** » expliqua-t-elle en voyant la mine déconfite de Gray.

« **J'aimerais pas être une fille, rien que pour ça…** »

« **Jubia n'aime pas ça non plus.** »

C'était étrange, la jeune femme parlait de quelque chose de normalement terriblement gênant avec Gray, et pourtant… elle n'était pas gênée, c'était presque naturel.

Jubia s'endormit finalement sans manger, sous le regard plus calme de Gray. Il se faisait tard et son estomac commençait à gronder furieusement. Gray se décida finalement à se lever, en caressant le visage désormais serein de la jeune femme, avant d'aller s'installer dans la cuisine.

Une fois rassasié, il regarda la pendule. Onze heures. Il était grand temps de se coucher. Cette fois, Gray se débarrassa de son pantalon et se coucha près de Jubia, qui le regardait.

« **Je croyais que tu dormais.** »

« **Non, Jubia se repose. Il n'y a que ça que je puisse faire.** »

« **T'as plus mal au moins ?** »

« **Non, Jubia n'a plus mal pour le moment.** »

« '**Pour le moment' ?** »

« **Dès que le comprimé n'agira plus, Jubia aura mal à nouveau** » expliqua-t-elle.

« **Et ça fait effet combien de temps ?** »

« **Généralement, à peu près trois heures.** »

« **Et ça fait presque une heure que tu l'as pris… Combien de temps ça va durer ?** »

« **Une journée ou deux peut-être, mais normalement pas plus.** »

« **J'comprends mieux les absences des filles…** »

Jubia rit. Il était vrai que les hommes ne pouvaient pas toujours avoir une idée de ce que pouvaient être ces moments pas toujours faciles à vivre. C'était d'ailleurs mal tombé pour Jubia, car il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas souffert ainsi. Et la perte de ses pouvoirs n'arrangeait pas les choses, car elle s'en servait habituellement pour diminuer un peu la douleur.

« **Jubia se demandait si tu voulais… heu…** » bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant au clair de lune.

« **C'est peut-être pas super que je m'approche s'il te faut de la chaleur… ?** »

« **Jubia s'en moque. Jubia a encore deux heures sans douleurs** » dit-elle, résolue.

Gray s'approcha alors, l'enlaçant. Il était définitivement sous le charme.

« **Idiote. Après tu vas te plaindre…** » ajouta Gray, un peu gêné par le contact.

« **Jubia est peut-être idiote… mais Jubia aime Gray** » répondit la jeune femme en se blottissant contre lui.

« **Quelle chance, une folle m'aime !** » se moqua Gray.

« **Si Jubia est folle, alors elle s'en fiche parce qu'elle est heureuse d'être là maintenant.** »

« **J'te taquine.** »

« **Jubia sait** » dit-elle finalement.

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis la jeune mage reprit.

« **Jubia se sent bien avec Gray. Elle a l'impression de pouvoir tout dire, tout faire, sans conséquences. C'est étrange comment sensation.** »

« **Je veux bien te croire. Tu as un drôle de pouvoir sur moi. Je ne saurais comment l'expliquer, mais…** »

« **Gray aimerait rester longtemps, là, aussi ?** »

« **Ouais.** »

« **Jubia aussi. Est-ce que Jubia peux…** » Mais elle laissa sa phrase en suspend.

« **Peux quoi ?** »

« **Oublie. Gray saura plus tard.** »

« **Pourquoi pas maintenant ?** »

« **Jubia n'a pas envie d'en parler.** »

« **Comme tu veux.** »

Il n'insista pas plus, l'embrassant sur le front. Jubia s'endormit rapidement, fatiguée. Entre son dos et les douleurs féminines, elle était éreintée. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait presque pas mangé, une nouvelle fois.

« **Gray…** »

Il rit. Jubia parlait en dormant, c'était amusant. Lui aussi finit par s'endormir bien vite.

« **Gray ?** »

« **Hum…** »

Gray se réveilla difficilement, se demandant pourquoi il entendait une voix qui n'avait rien à faire là.

« **Mira ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?** »

« **Je suis venue te dire que le sort de Levy avait été annulé hier. Elle a pensé pouvoir maintenir les deux sorts, mais non.** »

« **Ah ok… J'me disais bien que c'était trop tôt…** » répondit-il, encore endormit.

« **J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas levée… ?** »

« **Si, mais je m'en suis occupé, j'ai mis le produit pour le sang et des bandages. Et elle est restée au lit.** »

« **Tu ferais une bonne infirmière, dis donc !** »

« **Hum…** »

« **J'ai compris, je te laisse dormir… Tu sais si Jubia a du linge à laver ?** »

« **J'ai tout mis avec le mien. Il y a un drap aussi.** »

« **D'accord ! Pas de soucis. Bon je te laisse dormir. Passe le bonjour à Jubia de ma part, et si ça va pas tu sais où me trouver !** » répondit-elle avant de partir dans la salle de bain, puis de repartir pour la guilde.

Gray se retourna, pensant se rendormir, mais Jubia était réveillée et, visiblement, ce n'était pas la grande forme.

« **Je vais te chercher des comprimés.** »

Jubia hocha la tête, pour le moment c'était encore supportable, mais ça allait rapidement être pire.

« **Tiens** » dit-il en lui donnant la même chose que la veille. « **T'as faim ?** »

« **Pas vraiment….** »

« **Faut que tu manges… Je pense que j'ai quelque chose qui devrait passer.** »

« **En pleine nuit ?** »

« **Ya pas d'heure pour manger.** »

Jubia sourit et accepta de manger un peu. Il était vrai que son estomac grondait un peu. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à manger grand-chose, dans ces moments-là il lui arrivait régulièrement d'être malade en pleine nuit.

« **Tartelette au chocolat. T'as dit que t'aimais ça, non ?** »

« **Oui. Jubia adore le chocolat.** »

« **Tu veux que je réchauffe un peu de soupe ?** » demanda-t-il en baillant.

« **Jubia veux bien. Je mangerai la tartelette après la soupe. **»

« **Okay.** »

Jubia avait littéralement englouti sa soupe et une partie de la pâtisserie. Elle avait laissé le reste à Gray, qui s'était allongé de nouveau.

« **Merci Gray.** »

« **Pourquoi donc ?** »

« **Parce que Jubia aurait beaucoup de mal à se débrouiller seule avec son dos.** »

« **Idiote** » répondit-il en l'enlaçant.

« **Jubia aime bien être une idiote** » murmura-t-elle en souriant.

« **Ca tombe bien, j'aime bien les idiotes.** »

« **Toutes ?** »

« **Peut-être une en particulier** » répondit Gray en embrassant le front de la jeune femme.

Jubia était toute chose. Ce soir, elle était encore plus attirée par Gray qu'à l'accoutumée.

« **Tu as froid ?** »

« **Non, pourquoi ?** »

« **Tu frissonnes** » murmura-t-il.

« **Ah… heu… je…** » bredouillait Jubia.

« **Attends, j'ai un moyen pour remédier à ça** »

Sans crier gare, Gray l'embrassa. Et en effet, Jubia cessa de frissonner, étonnée par ce qu'il faisait, si bien qu'elle n'avait même pas fermé les yeux.

« **Tu vois, ça marche bien** » reprit-il une fois le baiser terminé.

« **J… Jubia… chaud…** »

Gray rit de la voir ainsi, d'autant qu'elle ne mentait pas : il avait remarqué qu'elle avait plus chaud. En fait, ça l'amusait de la voir ainsi. Il avait bien envie de continuer un peu, en faisant cependant attention à ne pas trop la faire bouger, car son dos restait encore très fragile et il préférait ne pas y toucher. Il devait donc trouver un autre moyen de s'amuser.

« **J'aime bien te voir comme ça** » murmura Gray, une pointe de perversité dans la voix.

« **J-Ju…** »

Jubia n'en dit pas plus, Gray avait posé son index sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, Jubia avait instinctivement passé ses bras derrière la nuque du mage, lequel était un peu surpris par sa réaction.

« **Je t'aime, idiote.** »

L'embrassant encore, Gray estima cependant qu'il était temps d'arrêter ce petit jeu de séduction avant que ça n'aille trop loin, ou que Jubia ne se fasse mal.

« **Faut te reposer maintenant. On reprendra quand ton dos ira mieux.** »

Jubia ne répondit pas. Couleur vermeille, elle était en train d'imaginer la fameuse suite.

« **Hé, c'est l'heure de dormir, pas de te faire des films** » dit-il en riant.

Redescendant sur terre, Jubia n'avait pas changé de couleur, gênée que Gray ait deviné à quoi elle pensait. Ce dernier l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front, et tous deux s'endormirent.

La journée qui suivit fut calme. Jubia dormait moins, mais elle ne pouvait pas pour autant sortir du lit. Lucy était passée avec la petite Sasha pour lui changer les idées. Gray en avait profité pour aller faire un tour à la guilde, et se battre un peu contre Natsu qui ne cessait de le provoquer, comme toujours. Loki était là aussi, et visiblement Mira avait un peu trop parlé car il semblait être au courant pour Jubia et lui.

« **Mira ? Non, elle ne m'a rien dit de spécial…** »

Pas vraiment convaincu, Gray changea cependant de sujet. Loki était assez perspicace, et le mage de glace le savait. Curieux, il était allé voir du côté des missions : il avait envie d'en faire une, mais il fallait qu'elle soit rapide. Il était hors de question de faire une mission de rang S, mais celle qu'il attrapa était une petite mission qui ne lui prendrait pas plus d'une heure et qui était toute indiquée pour lui, puisqu'il fallait aider quelqu'un à prendre quelque chose prisonnier dans la glace.

« **Gray ! Tu seras revenu pour changer les bandages de Ju-chan, ou je le fais en rentrant ?** » cria Mira depuis le bar alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir.

L'habituel brouhaha qui régnait s'était arrêté comme par magie, les regards étaient tous braqués sur le jeune homme.

« **J'sais pas** » finit-il par dire machinalement, avant de sortir pour que les autres ne voient pas sa gêne.

Pour une fois, il arborait la couleur vermeille de Jubia, et il se promit intérieurement de le faire payer à Mira.

« **Gray avec Jubia ?** »

« **Il faut croire.** »

« **Mira, c'est vrai ? C'est toi qui t'occupe d'elle, non ?** »

« **Oui, c'est moi, et je ne dirais rien de plus que ça : l'appartement de Jubia étant inhabitable pour le moment, et son dos ne lui permettant pas trop de bouger, Gray l'héberge puisqu'il l'a ramenée chez lui quand ils sont rentrés de chez les Lucioles.** »

« **Ca veut tout dire !** » lança Natsu.

« **Ouais !** » renchérit Kana.

« **Je ne suis pas d'accord. Gray n'a jamais fait plus attention que ça à Jubia.** »

« **Oui, mais tous le monde sait que Jubia est folle de lui.** »

« **Elle pourrait bien tenter quelque chose !** » argumenta Lisana.

« **Elle ne peux même pas se lever, alors je ne pense pas. Et puis, elle est extrêmement timide, elle n'osera jamais lui parler d'autre chose que de banalités** » répondit Mira.

« **Lucy est avec elle pour le moment, elle en saura certainement plus.** »

« **Si Jubia lui a demandé de ne rien dire, Lucy ne dira rien** » rappela Loki qui connaissait bien sa femme.

« **Faut aller voir Gray, alors ! Il faut le faire craquer !** » lança Natsu, gonflé à bloc.

« **Gray est parti faire une mission, tu peux le laisser un peu, non ?** »

« **Ca fait quatre jours qu'il est pas venu, je m'ennuie moi…** »

« **Prends une mission et pars avec Lisa-chan !** »

« **Tu veux te débarrasser de moi, Mira-nee ?** » demanda la concernée, stupéfaite.

« **Mais non ma chérie, mais si Natsu ne veux pas être seul, il peut partir avec toi, ça te changera les idées.** »

« **Les cartes disent que tu vas partir avec Natsu, et qu'il va se passer quelque chose de bien.** »

« **Si les cartes le disent…** » abandonna Lisana.

« **Bon, Mira, on part en mission : faire craquer Gray !** »

« **Désolée Natsu, mais je ne peux pas valider cette mission : tu sais bien que ça ne rentre pas dans les missions, ce genre de choses.** »

« **Bon alors dis-moi la mission qu'il a pris, qu'on en prenne une dans le même coin !** » demanda Natsu.

« **A mon avis, le temps que tu arrives, il aura déjà terminé.** »

« **C'est si loin que ça ?** » demanda Natsu, dépité.

« **C'est dans le centre-ville** » rit la barmaid.

« **Une mission d'une heure à peine ? **»

« **Oui, et je pense qu'il va rentrer après.** »

« **Bon alors on prend pas de mission, c'est pas marrant…** »

« **Si, on va faire de l'espionnage !** » lança Lisana, aussi espiègle que son ami. « **Mira-nee, on prend deux jours de vacances ! Peut-être plus** » lança Lisana et attrapant Natsu avant de partir à toute vitesse.

« **C'est noté.** »

« **Kana, pourquoi tu demanderai pas à tes cartes si Gray et Jubia sont ensembles ?** » proposa Levy.

« **C'est ce que je fais, justement. Et d'après ce que je vois… hum… Si c'est pas encore fait, ça ne devrait pas tarder.** »

« **Moi je suis sûre qu'ils sont déjà ensembles.** »

« **Les cartes vont dans ce sens également.** »

« **Bon, une chose est sûr : ma théorie sur Gray était fausse** » déclara Erza.

« **Laquelle ?** »

« **Qu'il soit gay. **»

La guilde entière éclata de rire à ces paroles pour le moins insensées. Puis Mira déclara qu'elle aussi avait presque fini par se poser la question. Erza et Levy la chargèrent de se renseigner auprès de Jubia, bien que Levy était presque certaine que ce soit fait, les ayant vus dormir ensemble quelques jours plus tôt. Quant à Mira, elle le savait, car Gray avait craché le morceau, mais elle se doutait qu'ils avaient envie de garder ça pour eux un moment. Un peu comme tous les membres finalement. Lucy et Loki avaient attendu plus d'un an avant de l'avouer à la guilde, Mira elle-même avait réussi longtemps à garder le secret puisque Luxus n'était presque jamais présent, quant à Natsu, même si tout le monde l'avait compris aussitôt, officiellement ils n'avaient rien dis avant quelques semaines.

La guilde avait trouvé un nouveau sujet de conversation passionnant, et c'était partit pour durer encore quelques temps.

* * *

><p>Comme toujours, vous pouvez retrouver les fictions en version colorées sur mon blog (cf profil).<p>

J'espère que ça vous plaît Et si vous avez des fictions à me conseiller (GrayxJubia et LokixLucy), n'hésitez pas à me le dire en MP car je suis en manque de lecture ! ^^


	3. Rumeurs et cachotteries

Gray avait terminé sa mission, fort courte à son goût, mais ça lui avait fait du bien. Il repensait à ce que Mira avait dit avant qu'il ne parte. Avec sa réaction, il savait d'avance que la rumeur était lancée, et qu'ils ne pourraient pas garder bien longtemps le secret. A moins d'éviter le sujet. Le pire à craindre, c'était Natsu. Tel qu'il le connaissait, Gray savait qu'il viendrait fouiner un peu partout pour avoir une réponse concrète, et Lisana ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle, ce serait deux gosses qu'il allait devoir surveiller. Se faisant discret, il se demandait quelle heure il pouvait être, car la nuit était déjà presque tombée. Il se demandait également si Lucy était encore avec Jubia, ou si la mage d'eau était seule. Perdu dans ses pensées, Gray ne remarqua pas la touffe de cheveux roses qui l'épiait. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à devoir les guetter aussitôt.

« **J'suis rentré ! **» lança-t-il à tout hasard en arrivant dans la maison.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule, il vit qu'elle indiquait 19h30. Mira n'avait pas dû passer. Gray se rendit dans la chambre, pièce où séjournait Jubia principalement. Et effectivement elle dormait sur le lit, une boîte de comprimés à la place de Gray, et sa peluche dans les bras. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et décida d'aller préparer le repas du soir. Sachant que Jubia ne mangeait pas beaucoup en ce moment, il décida de faire une dashimaki tamago avec du riz, plus communément appelée omelette roulée à la sauce soja.

Une odeur alléchante chatouillait les narines de Jubia. Elle qui n'avait pas très faim entendait pourtant son ventre gargouiller rien qu'à l'odeur qui se dégageait de la cuisine. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, se demandant si elle rêvait ou si c'était Gray qui était revenu.

« **Gray… ?** » demanda Jubia d'une voix faible, encore ensommeillée.

S'habituant à la lumière, Jubia distinguait la silhouette de Gray qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'il pouvait faire. Des bruits de pas plus proches se firent entendre.

« **Jubia ?** »

La jeune femme leva la tête, sans répondre, un peu assommée par ses médicaments et sa douleur juste à moitié opprimée.

« **Tu veux manger ?** »

« **Oui, ça sent bon.** »

« **Tant mieux, je te ramène ça** » dit-il en souriant.

Elle s'était réveillée au bon moment, puisque Gray avait tout juste terminé de cuisiner. Rapidement, il était revenu avec un plateau contenant deux assiettes. Une présentation simple, mais qui ravissait les yeux des mages, affamés. Visiblement, Jubia n'avait jamais mangé d'omelette roulée, et elle se demandait pourquoi ils avaient un tel goût.

« **C'est à cause de la sauce soja qui est dedans, elle est sucrée.** »

« **Jubia adore !** » répondit-elle, enthousiaste.

Prenant son cachet, plus au cas où que par réel besoin, Jubia aurait mangé l'assiette si elle avait été comestible.

« **Tu as encore faim ?** »

« **Oui, un peu** » avoua-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

« **Hey, fais pas la tête, je préfère te voir manger que rester pendant trois jours avec l'estomac vide…** » dit-il pour la rassurer, à sa manière. « **D'ailleurs, je sais pas comment tu fais pour pas manger pendant autant de temps…** » reprit-il à haute voix, plus pour lui que pour Jubia.

La jeune femme se força à sourire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir coupable tandis que Gray repartait dans la cuisine. Il ne fût pas long, revenant avec un morceau de gâteau au chocolat.

« **Mira a pensé à toi, elle a ramené quelques parts de son gâteau au chocolat Fairy Tail. Tu vas voir, c'est sa spécialité !** »

Gray était amusé par la réaction de Jubia, qui ressemblait plus à une enfant qu'à une adulte devant ce gâteau.

« **Jubia adore… Jubia veut apprendre !** »

« **Ah ah, bah écoute, tu lui demanderas quand elle passera** » répondit-il alors qu'elle souriait. « **J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, aussi** » reprit-il, mystérieux.

« **Laquelle ?** » interrogea la jeune femme, curieuse.

« **Si tu as cicatrisé correctement, Mira m'a dit que tu pouvais te passer des bandages à partir de ce soir** » déclara-t-il.

« **C'est vrai ?** » demanda Jubia, sans trop y croire.

« **Ouais.** »

« **Jubia a hâte de s'en débarrasser, c'est très gênant pour respirer, et ça gratte…** »

« **Je suis tout à fait d'accord…** » admit-il en pensant à ses propres séjours à l'infirmerie.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, le regard de Jubia fût attiré par la fenêtre. Elle avait vu quelque chose de rose passer en coup de vent.

« **Ca ne va pas ?** » demanda Gray, qui avait tourné la tête dans la même direction et ne voyait rien.

« **Jubia a cru voir quelque chose. Mais elle a dû rêver.** »

Au moment même où elle terminait sa phrase, la touffe rose réapparut, puis elle se souleva pour faire apparaitre deux yeux enquêteurs.

« **C-C'est… Natsu-kun ?** »

« **Hein ?** »

D'un bond, Gray se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre, pour y voir Natsu et Lisana qui les espionnaient. Mais le plus important, c'était la présence de Natsu.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là à m'espionner ?** » cria-t-il.

« **J'me fais chier à la guilde…** »

Lisana lui donna un coup de coude, n'appréciant visiblement pas la remarque.

« **Quand t'es pas là** » reprit Natsu à l'intention de sa compagne.

« **En fait, on se posait une question, alors on est venus voir…** » avoua Lisana, qui n'osait pas mentir.

« **Quelle question ?** » répéta Gray, méfiant.

Lisana semblait avoir froid, et même si Gray n'en avait pas spécialement envie, il les invita à entrer. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, Jubia demanda à Gray de lui donner sa valise. Elle n'avait pas vu beaucoup de mages à part Gray et Mira depuis quelques jours, et elle n'avait donc pas mis les robes que Mira lui avait gentiment données. C'était une bonne occasion d'en passer une, car comme ça, même si elle ne pouvait pas bouger, au moins elle serait présentable.

« **Tu veux que je te retire tes bandages maintenant ?** » proposa Gray.

« **Natsu et Lisana vont attendre…** » protesta la mage.

« **Tant pis pour eux, et puis ça leur fera pas de mal** » déclara Gray en s'approchant.

Jubia ne répondit pas. Comme toujours, elle ne savait pas exactement comment se comporter quand il faisait ça. Sentir ses mains froides lui faisait toujours cet effet électrisant qui la faisait frissonner. Toujours, elle prétextait avoir un peu froid, mais Gray avait parfaitement compris à son teint que c'était l'inverse.

« **Gray ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?** » lança Natsu depuis le salon.

« **Quelque chose qui te regarde pas, crétin !** » répondit Gray, un sourire sur le visage.

« **Ce n'est pas bien de faire attendre ses invités…** »

« **C'est Natsu, c'est pas pareil. Et puis il est avec Lisana, c'est pas comme s'il était tout seul avec lui-même.** »

Jubia rit devant la bêtise que ces deux-là pouvaient atteindre pour s'embêter mutuellement.

« **Je crois que c'est pas mal, tu…** »

Mais Gray n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que Natsu avait débarqué, malgré une Lisana qui tentait de le retenir. D'ailleurs, tous les quatre étaient stupéfaits.

« **P-p-pervers…** » balbutia Natsu en voyant Gray penché sur une Jubia seins nus, qui se cachait comme elle le pouvait.

« **N-Natsu-kun, c'est toi le pervers !** » lança Jubia, rouge comme une tomate.

Lisana était plus posée, elle savait que Gray s'occupait de Jubia même si Mira lui avait dit de garder le secret. Quant à Gray, il était également en train de changer de couleur. Lisana avait l'impression de voir un miroir, à tel point tous les deux semblaient choqués par la situation et rougissaient.

« **Liasana, emmène Natsu-kun s'il te plaît !** » lança Jubia, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Cette dernière avait déjà caché les yeux de Natsu. Avec un sourire compatissant, elle s'excusa et les pria de terminer les soins de Jubia tandis qu'elle allait s'expliquer avec Natsu.

« **Jubia, ça t'ennuie si je tue Natsu ?** » demanda-t-il, furieux.

« **Oui, comment Jubia va faire pour s'habiller seule ?** »

Pas de le temps d'être timide, Jubia savait que Gray était capable d'aller s'occuper du cas de Natsu, et ni elle ni Lisana ne le souhaitaient. Les bagarres, c'était à la guilde.

« **Est-ce que Jubia a bien cicatrisé ?** » demanda-t-elle pour détourner son attention.

« **Hum ? Euh… oui, je crois que ça avance bien** » répondit Gray avant de passer sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme. « **Tu as mal comme ça ?** »

« **Non. Jubia trouve même ça agréable** » admit-elle, retrouvant son habituel caractère timide.

« **C'est parce que j'ai la main froide. Je te referais ça tout à l'heure si tu veux** » dit-il en se calmant tout à fait.

« **Merci** » murmura-t-elle.

Gray lui donna sa petite valise, attendant qu'elle soit habillée avant de rejoindre les autres. Elle avait choisis une robe simple de couleur noire, mi-longue, avec une fleur brodée au niveau de l'aine et un très léger décolleté. Légère, cette petite robe était confortable et agréable à porter.

« **Jubia est prête** » dit-elle, mal assurée.

Gray se retourna, retenant son souffle en la voyant ainsi. S'empêchant de faire le moindre commentaire, il ne put pourtant s'empêcher de rosir en la portant jusqu'au salon.

Natsu s'était visiblement fait remonter les bretelles, tandis que Lisana s'était poussée pour que Jubia ait de la place.

« **Oh ! Je connais cette robe, c'est celle de ma sœur !** » s'exclama la jeune fille.

« **Mirajane l'a prêtée à Jubia.** » répondit-elle en souriant.

« **Ah ?** »

« **Son appartement a été retourné, et Mira n'a pas trouvé grand-chose d'intact** » répondit Gray.

« **Ah, je comprends mieux…** »

« **C'est pour ça que t'es là depuis que t'es rentrée ?** » demanda Natsu à Jubia, curieux.

« **Oui, Jubia a des soucis avec son dos, alors Gray a bien voulu m'héberger** » avoua-t-elle en essayant de ne pas rougir.

« **Hum, c'est étrangement sympa de sa part…** » répondit Natsu, suspicieux.

« **Je suis sympa. Sauf que j'héberge pas les ennuis. Je laisse ça à Lisana ou Lucy…** » répliqua Gray, cynique.

« **… Tu parles de moi là ?** »

« **Gray n'a pas tort…** » admit Lisana en riant.

« **… ?** » Natsu était choqué, alors que les trois autres riaient.

« **Bon, pourquoi vous êtes là ?** » demanda finalement Gray.

« **En fait on a entendu une rumeur à la guilde** » déclara Lisana avec son air très sérieux.

« **Une rumeur ?** » demanda Jubia, qui n'était pas au courant.

« **Ouais ! Apparemment vous sortez ensemble !** » lança Natsu, triomphal.

Un blanc. Gray et Jubia se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi dire. La jeune femme avait retrouvé sa couleur vermeille alors que Gray avait les joues bien colorées.

« **JE LE SAVAIS !** » reprit Natsu, fier de lui.

« **Natsu, calme-toi, tu vas réveiller les voisins…** » dit Lisana d'une voix douce.

« **J-Jubia…** » Elle n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre son, hormis son nom, et elle espérait que Gray allait trouver une excuse pour protéger leur secret.

« **Natsu, un jour il faudra que tu te serves du petit pois qui te sert de cerveau…** » déclara Gray en essayant de paraître désintéressé.

« **Tu vas voir si j'ai qu'un p'tit pois !** » lança Natsu, prêt à se battre.

« **Quand tu squattais chez Lucy, est-ce qu'un jour je t'ai sortis une débilité pareille ?** » demanda Gray, dont la ruse semblait fonctionner.

« **Il faut avouer qu'il a raison…** » ajouta Lisana en regardant Natsu.

« **Hum… Ouais mais bon, on avait de bonnes raison de le penser…** » se justifiait le dragon slayer.

« **Oui, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur… Maintenant, c'est sûr** » renchérit Lisana.

Natsu était déçu tandis que les filles riaient et que les deux amants cachaient habilement leur soulagement. D'ailleurs, lorsque Lisana raconta la théorie d'Erza, tous éclatèrent de rire à nouveau. Finalement ils papotèrent de tout et de rien pendant plus d'une heure, puis les 'intrus' s'en allèrent, contents d'avoir une réponse à leur question même si Natsu n'était pas convaincu.

« **Si la guilde laisse déjà courir des rumeurs… ça va être le défilé…** » déclara Gray, qui était visiblement fatigué d'avance.

« **Jubia espère que ça ne sera pas le cas** » dit-elle en se tenant le dos, épuisée. « **Mais Jubia est contente d'avoir vu Natsu-kun et Lisa-chan** »

« **C'est vrai que tu n'as pas vu grand-monde ces derniers temps.** »

« **Mais Jubia n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer, alors ça va. Jubia aime bien être avec Gray.** »

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire avec une facilité déconcertante, Jubia détourna la tête, perplexe.

« **Tu changeras jamais, toi…** » déclara-t-il en souriant.

« **Comment ça ?** » demanda Jubia, sans comprendre.

« **Rien, rien. Aller, je te ramène 'chez toi' **» dit-il en riant alors qu'il la portait dans la chambre.

Déposant sa petite amante dans le lit, Gray lui donna une nouvelle fois sa valise pour qu'elle mette autre chose que ses teeshirts… qu'elle déformait, par ailleurs. Une fois vêtue de sa nuisette bleue, Jubia se laissa aller dans le lit, soupirant.

« **Jubia est contente…** » Elle arborait un sourire béat sur le visage.

« **Je vois ça** » répondit-il, moqueur.

« **Jubia a hâte de pouvoir sortir et revoir la guilde… et aller se promener aussi !** »

« **Je pense que certaines vont être contentes de te revoir, aussi** » répondit Gray en imaginant les retrouvailles des filles. « **Tu retrouveras ton appartement, aussi.** »

Le sourire de Jubia s'effaça lentement. Si elle rentrait, elle n'aurait plus cette complicité qui s'installait avec Gray. Elle ne le verrait plus autant, elle retrouverait sa vie d'avant où elle se contentait de l'épier. Même s'ils étaient 'ensembles', pour le moment, elle avait peur que pour Gray ça soit comme s'ils étaient très bons amis ou juste un peu plus. Elle tourna le dos à Gray, qui s'était allongé à sa place. Jubia était devenue triste.

« **Tu te changes pas pour dormir ?** » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« **Si…** »

La jeune femme s'empara de sa nuisette, qu'elle avait cachée sous son oreiller, se déshabillant dos à son aimé. Elle jeta la robe sur la chaise, proche, et enfila sa nuisette bleu nuit, avec un petit papillon rouge sur la bretelle droite, puis elle se tourna vers la fenêtre en repensant en boucle à ce que Gray venait de dire.

« **Jubia ? Tu dors ?** » demanda le mage de glace, un peu stupéfait par le soudain silence dont elle faisait preuve.

« **Non… Jubia… réfléchit.** » déclara-t-elle d'un ton que Gray ne lui connaissait pas.

Gray ne se doutait pas de la portée de ses paroles, mais il s'en aperçut bien vite en voyant qu'elle restait obstinément dos à lui. Passant son bras autour de sa taille, Gray lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, n'étant pas tout à fait sûr qu'il y soit pour quelque chose.

« **Jubia a hâte de revoir tout le monde, de retourner dans son appartement, de faire des missions… Mais…** » Elle hésitait sur ses mots.

« **'Mais' quoi ?** » demanda Gray sans comprendre.

« **Mais Jubia… Jubia aime aussi être là… Mais je sais que si je reste trop ici, les rumeurs continueront…** » continua-t-elle en se tournant finalement vers le jeune homme.

« **Et alors ? Tu peux rester là si tu veux. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Et puis, avec Natsu, ça va se savoir bien vite. Je sais que notre petit tour de tout à l'heure ne l'a pas convaincu. Depuis le temps, je le connais. Et aussi… ça va me faire bizarre de plus t'avoir chez moi** » avoua-t-il avec un sourire ironique, un peu mal à l'aise devant ce qu'il venait de dire.

« **Jubia pense la même chose…** » répondit-elle, un peu perdue dans ses pensées.

Avec cet air triste sur le visage, Jubia était encore plus adorable. Gray se rapprocha un peu plus, l'enlaçant avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« **De toute façon, n'oublie pas que ton appart' est invivable pour le moment. Alors le temps de le réaménager, tu vas devoir rester là…** » répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

« **Oui, mais pour combien de temps ?** » demanda Jubia en levant les yeux pour croiser son regard.

« **Je ne sais pas… Il est vraiment dans un sal état. A mon avis tu vas rester plus de deux semaines là… C'est qu'il va falloir tout désencombrer, réparer les murs et les fenêtres, et après tout réaménager. C'est long à faire, ces trucs-là** » répondit Gray, faussement désintéressé.

« **C'est vrai ?** »

Jubia était pleine d'espoir. Elle n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas envie de partir d'ici. Gray lui sourit avant de l'embrasser de nouveau sur le front. Jubia aimait qu'il fasse ça, ça la rassurait. Elle était devenue vraiment dépendante à ces petites marques d'affection, et elle n'était pas la seule. D'elle-même, Jubia se pelotonna contre le jeune homme, passant ses mains dans son dos froid.

« **Jubia… Jubia veut rester avec Gray.** »

Un peu surpris par cette soudaine déclaration, Gray rougit, mais il n'était pas le seul car il sentait le visage de sa compagne se réchauffer contre lui. Reprenant son sérieux, le mage lui proposa de passer la voir chez elle le soir, discrètement, lorsqu'elle serait de nouveau installée.

« **Mais… Les hommes sont interdits dans…** »

« **Mira m'a dit que le règlement n'était connu que de la guilde, et qu'il n'était pas toujours très bien appliqué, notamment pour Happy, Natsu et Gajeel. Il faut juste… éviter de tomber sur Erza, ou alors profiter des jours où elle est avec Gérard.** »

« **Erza… et Gérard ?** » dit-elle, surprise.

« **Oui. En fait, Erza pense que la guilde n'est pas au courant, mais… tout le monde le sait depuis un moment. Ils se voient en secret dans une petite ville voisine. Natsu l'a vite remarqué, car Erza portait l'odeur de Gérard sur elle. Au début elle trouvait de bonnes excuses, et après Natsu a compris et il a arrêté de poser des questions. D'ailleurs, on était tous très surpris après ce qu'elle nous avait dit au retour de l'île Tenrô.** »

« **Oui… Gérard n'avait-il pas une fiancée ?** » demanda Jubia, un peu incertaine.

« **En fait, on suppose qu'il lui a mentit pour se punir de lui avoir fait tant de mal lorsqu'il était possédé** » expliqua le jeune homme, repensant à toutes les théories farfelues que Natsu avait pu raconter.

« **Pauvre Erza… Elle a dû avoir de la peine tout de même.** »

« **Oui, je pense aussi. Même si elle l'a longtemps caché.** »

Tous deux papotèrent un moment encore avant de s'endormir, oubliant cette petite lampe de chevet qui illuminait suffisamment la pièce pour que Natsu voie la scène, bien caché sous sa cagoule noire, derrière la fenêtre.

« **Je le savais ! Cet imbécile a crû qu'il arriverait à m'avoir !** » se dit Natsu à voix basse, triomphant.

« **Natsu, descends ! C'est pas bien de regarder chez les gens… Et en plus c'est toujours toi qui regarde !** » se plaignit Lisana.

« **J'arrive. De toute façon, j'ai mes preuves** » répondit-il en descendant de l'échelle.

« **Raconte ! Tu as vu quoi ?** » demanda Lisana, toute impatiente.

« **J'avais raison Lisana, je les ai vus !** »

« **Non…** » répondit la jeune femme, n'y croyant pas. **« Je veux voir ! »**

Natsu la laissa monter à l'échelle pour qu'elle puisse voir à son tour le spectacle. Elle redescendit quelques secondes plus tard, étonnée.

« **Je suis témoin… Ils sont ensembles…** » dit Lisana à voix haute, un peu dans le brouillard.

« **Je te l'avais dit ! Ce crétin ne sait pas mentir !** » murmura Natsu, fier de lui.

Natsu attrapa l'échelle d'une main, Lisana de l'autre et l'emmena à la guilde pour y ranger ce qu'ils avaient dérobés, et faire redescendre la jeune fille de ses nuages.

Le lendemain, à la guilde, Natsu et Lisana s'empressèrent de tout raconter à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

« **Gray est un petit cachotier…** » sourit Erza en pensant à ses amis.

« **Pourtant hier… il a dit que ce n'était qu'une rumeur, non ?** » demanda Wendy, encore innocente.

« **A mon avis, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas ensembles depuis longtemps, je dirais quelques jours…** » reprit Erza en réfléchissant.

« **En fait ça s'est fait lorsqu'il est allé la chercher chez les Lucioles.** »

Plusieurs membres, intéressés par l'histoire, s'étaient tournés vers le bar où se tenait Mira, toujours aussi souriante qu'à l'accoutumée.

« **Attends… Tu étais… AU COURANT ?** » s'indigna Natsu.

« **Et oui ! C'est moi qui ai pris soin de Jubia au début, et elle m'a tout raconté** » avoua-t-elle, tout sourire.

« **Mira-nee… Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?** » demanda Lisana, choquée que sa propre sœur lui cache des choses.

« **Pour la simple raison que c'est un secret. Que vous avez découvert, certes, mais ça reste un secret, alors soyez discrets si vous en parlez.** »

« **Oh… Mais pourquoi garder ça secret ?** » demanda Erza qui ne comprenait pas très bien la manœuvre.

« **Pour la même raison que tu n'as toujours rien dit sur ta relation avec Gérard à la guilde** » lui chuchota Mira à l'oreille, assez faiblement pour qu'elle seule entende.

Aussitôt Erza rougit, lui demandant en bredouillant comment elle était au courant.

« **Je suis au courant de tous les secrets de la guilde, Erza. Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir…** » répondit Mira avec son sourire habituel, qui paraissait pourtant… très pervers à cet instant.

« **Hum, oui, c'est vrai…** » admit la jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges. « **Tu sais toujours tous les ragots qui passent par ici…** »

« **J'en reviens toujours pas que ces deux là soient ensembles… Depuis le temps que Jubia lui court après…** »

« **Ouais, c'est assez étonnant, surtout venant d'un imbécile pareil…** »

« **Qui traites-tu d'imbécile, crétin dégénéré ?** » demanda une voix masculine derrière lui.

« **Bah Gray, forcém… Oh ! Salut Gray !** » dit Natsu, ne sachant pas s'il avait entendu ce qui avait été dit juste avant, et sachant que s'il ouvrait les hostilités il aurait affaire à Erza et Lisana…

En guise de réponse, ce dernier souffla en passant devant lui, tandis que tous les autres s'étaient tus.

« **Vous êtes vachement silencieux…** » commenta-t-il, suspicieux.

« **Disons qu'ils ont peut-être vu quelque chose de choquant en te voyant arriver aussi furtivement.** »

« **Oh… Bah il est encore un peu tôt pour se battre…** »

« **Ils ont plus l'habitude** » répondit Mira, amusée par la réaction des autres. « **Tu viens prendre une mission ?** »

« **Non, je viens voir s'il faut encore qu'elle prenne des cachets, car elle a fini la boîte.** »

« **Non, c'est bon. Le traitement est terminé, elle devrait retrouver ses pouvoirs d'ici une journée ou deux, je pense. Je viendrai la voir avec Levy pour confirmer.** »

« **Ok. Dis, je me demandais, on va faire comment pour son appart' ?** » demanda Gray en essayant de paraître aussi désintéressé que d'habitude.

« **Hum…** » Mira réfléchissait sous le regard toujours stupéfait des autres. « **Je sais ! Erza, Natsu, Lisana et moi allons aller voir un peu ce qu'il y a à faire. Ensuite, quand Jubia pourra se lever toute seule, elle viendra nous aider, ça lui fera faire un peu d'exercice avant de reprendre les missions.** »

« **Ok, je lui dirai** » répondit-il en espérant que ça dure le plus longtemps possible.

« **HEIN ?** » s'écrièrent les trois autres qui venaient à peine de comprendre qu'on parlait d'eux.

« **Mira, je pars en mission demain !** » répondit Erza en comprenant ce qu'on voulait d'elle.

« **Et bien quand tu rentreras, tu nous aideras ! Tu veux bien ?** »

« **Oui, bien sûr…** »

Toutes deux savaient qu'Erza n'avait pris aucune mission, mais qu'elle avait prévus quelques jours avec son 'amant'.

« **Et nous… on… on…** »

« **Vous deux, vous n'avez aucune mission pour le moment, alors vous allez m'aider ! Il faut juste enlever tout ce qui est cassé, faire quelques petits travaux que même Lisa pourra faire toute seule. Je vous laisserai tranquille pour la dernière partie, c'est Lucy qui m'aidera.** »

« **Ah ? Tu as des nouvelles d'elle ?** » demanda Natsu, aux aguets.

« **Oui, elle rentre de mission demain normalement** » expliqua Mira.

« **Je vais revoir ma petite Sasha !** » se réjouit le Dragon Slayer.

« **Tu vas t'amuser à garder Valentin, Sasha et Asuka cette semaine, n'est-ce pas ?** »

« **Et je vais leur rendre des petits monstres !** » répondit Natsu avec un visage démoniaque.

Lisana et Erza rirent devant la tête de leur ami, accompagnées par Gray.

« **Bon, je vais rentrer, c'est pas marrant d'être tout seul sans pouvoir bouger…** »

« **Attends Gray, j'ai préparé mon super gâteau au chocolat pour Jubia !** » s'exclama Mira.

« **Ah oui, celui qu'on a fait tout à l'heure ? Je croyais que c'était pour nous…** » répondit Erza, un peu triste de voir un gâteau partir loin d'elle.

« **Ne t'en fait pas Erza, il y a deux gâteaux ! Un pour Jubia, et un autre pour nous !** » expliqua la jeune femme.

« **Ouais mais c'est pas juste : Jubia, elle aura tout un gâteau pour elle… et nous on doit le partager en… cinq…** » se lamentait Natsu, gourmand.

« **Quand vous êtes malades ou à l'infirmerie, vous aussi vous avez vos petits gâteaux !** » s'exclama Mira.

Les autres baissèrent la tête, sauf Gray qui n'était pas concerné. Ce qui Mira disait était vrai, elle avait toujours des attentions particulières pour les malades et les blessés. Gray s'en alla, le gâteau dans les mains, tout sourire de voir les autres se faire disputer et pas lui.

« **Je suis rentré !** » lança Gray en entrant chez lui.

« **Gray !** »

Gray eut juste le temps de sauver le gâteau que Jubia s'était jetée dans ses bras, visiblement toute heureuse.

« **Jubia peut à nouveau se lever, marcher et courir !** » expliqua-t-elle devant la surprise du jeune homme.

« **C'est super ! Mais… je croyais que Levy devait venir elle-même…** »

« **Elle est venue pendant ton absence.** »

Quelques jours passèrent pendant lesquels Jubia et Gray vivaient ensembles. Secrètement amoureux, ils n'avaient toujours pas avoué être ensemble à qui que ce soit. Jubia était revenue à la guilde la veille, toute souriante. Des retrouvailles pleines d'émotions puisque qu'elle avait eu peu de visite, les mages étant généralement en mission. Elle était arrivée avec Gray, un matin, toute guillerette, tous deux parlant ensemble le plus naturellement possible. Jubia n'avait pas l'air tellement intimidée, ce qui en avait étonné plus d'un.

Aujourd'hui, la mage d'eau retournait à son appartement qui était, d'après ce qu'elle savait, dans un état désastreux.

Natsu et Gray étaient également arrivés bien vite, ne se posant même plus la question concernant l'interdiction des hommes dans les locaux. Lorsque Jubia entra dans son appartement, et malgré toute sa préparation psychologique, elle fut choquée.

« **C-C'est… pas… C'est pas possible…** » demanda Jubia, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle voyait.

« **T'en fais pas, on va t'aider à tout remettre comme avant !** » déclara Natsu, motivé, tandis qu'Erza et Gray acquiesçaient.

Jubia entra timidement, essayant de ne pas trébucher dans les décombres qui jonchaient le sol. Du verre brisé, de la porcelaine cassée, des photos déchirées, même son lit n'était plus en un seul morceau. Quelques larmes coulèrent malgré elle devant cet horrible tableau, tous ses souvenirs saccagés.

Naturellement, elle se jeta sur la personne la plus proche d'elle, qui se trouvait être Gray.

« **Désolé, je… je ne pensais pas…** »

« **C'est normal, Ju-chan…** » répondit Erza alors que Gray commençait à l'enlacer, rapidement rejoint par Erza, peinée de voir son amie ainsi.

« **Dis-toi que tu vas pouvoir changer ta déco, et que dans les jours à venir tu vas pas arrêter de partir avec les filles faire du shopping** » tenta Gray.

« **Oui, c'est pas faux. Ca nous fera une bonne occasion pour se retrouver toutes ensembles !** » renchérit la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges.

« **Oui, c'est vrai** » admit Jubia en essayant de sourire. « **Bon aller, de toute façon… c'est fait, et on y peut rien, alors…** »

« **Go ?** »

« **Oui.** »

Tous pénétrèrent chez Jubia, s'organisant rapidement pour déblayer ce qui trainait. Les sacs poubelles s'accumulaient rapidement, si bien qu'Erza s'absenta pendant un moment pour recruter quelques personnes à la guilde. Lorsqu'elle revint avec Loki et Kana, elle retrouva Gray et Natsu en train de se battre pour savoir lequel des deux avançait le plus rapidement, tandis que Jubia essayait de les séparer sans y parvenir. Erza décida d'attirer Jubia dans la salle de bain qui n'avait pas encore été nettoyée, laissant les deux rivaux continuer leur petite compétition qui faisait après tout très bien avancer le travail. Kana et Loki avaient commencé par descendre les nombreux sacs poubelle, puis une fois qu'il ne resta plus que deux ou trois sacs, ils décidèrent de s'occuper de la cuisine, qui n'avait pas encore d'équipe de nettoyage.

« **On a fini !** » lancèrent Natsu et Gray à l'unisson en allant voir Erza.

« **Super ! Maintenant, il faut nettoyer les murs et le sol pour pouvoir faire les travaux. Natsu ! Tu fais les murs. Gray, le sol et le plafond !** » ordonna la jeune femme.

« **Oui chef !** » lança Gray, au garde à vous.

« **A vos ordres, chef !** » répondit Natsu en adoptant la même pose que Gray.

Jubia avait passé la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, pour voir le résultat. C'était encore plus vide qu'à son arrivée… Déprimant.

« **Hep ! Nous c'est la salle de bain, pas la chambre !** » héla Erza en voyant la frimousse discrète de Jubia regarder la pièce.

Aussitôt, la mage se remit au travail, mais elle sentit qu'elle avait faim… Et elle n'était pas la seule.

« **Hoï, Erza, on a faim !** » lança Natsu.

« **Moi aussi…** » avoua-t-elle. « **Pause de midi, direction la guilde !** »

Un hourra général se fit entendre.

« **Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure, Lucy m'attend** » expliqua Loki en attrapant sa veste.

La journée touchait à sa fin. Elle avait été longue, mais le groupe avait très bien travaillé puisque tout avait été déblayé, et les garçons avaient même commencé à réparer les fissures des murs et du sol.

« **Demain il faudra s'occuper des fenêtres, car Mira m'a dit qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir. Et si possible, on commence les peintures** » déclara Erza sur le chemin du retour.

« **Les fenêtres ?** » demanda Kana qui se demandait comment ils allaient faire.

« **Oui, Macao va s'y mettre avec quelques autres membres** » expliqua la jeune femme devant les regards admiratifs des autres.

« **Erza pense à tout** » dit Jubia, qui ne savait pas trop comment la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle faisait, de même que les autres évidemment.

« **Bah moi je n'ai qu'une hâte : aller me coucher !** » lança Kana en baillant.

« **Petite nature.** »

« **TU VAS VOIR, SALE MÔME !** » s'excita aussitôt la jeune femme sobre.

Natsu se mit à courir en riant pour lui échapper. Visiblement, il n'était pas assez fatigué. Loki était partit de son côté, rentrant chez lui. Erza raccompagnait le reste du groupe, mais elle était également très fatiguée. Quant à Gray et Jubia, le premier semblait aussi en forme que Natsu alors que l'autre s'endormait à moitié.

« **Ju-chan, ne t'endors pas là ! On est bientôt arrivés** » murmura Erza qui était arrivée à son niveau.

« **Oui… Jubia n'a pas l'habitude…** »

« **Tu n'as toujours pas récupéré tes pouvoirs ?** » demanda Erza qui se doutait de la situation.

Elle répondit négativement, un air triste sur le visage.

« **Tu en as parlé à Mira ?** »

« **Jubia n'a pas vraiment eu le temps pour le moment…** »

« **C'est arrivé une fois à Mira. Lorsque l'on a cru que Lisana était morte. Demain, reste à la guilde le matin et parle-lui de ton souci** » conseilla la jeune femme.

« **Mais…** »

« **Jubia, on ne contredit pas Erza, alors demain tu en parleras à Mira** » déclara Gray qui marchait un mètre devant, mais qui avait tout entendu.

« **Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des autres, Gray.** »

« **Je suis déjà au courant de ça, elle dort chez moi depuis un moment je te rappelle…** » répondit Gray en baillant.

« **Je sais, mais ce n'est pas bien quand même… Imagine que Jubia n'ait pas envie que tu entendes ce qu'elle veut me dire ?** »

« **Ca ne dérange pas Jubia que Gray écoute** » répondit-elle distraitement.

« **Ju-chan, tu m'aides pas là. Mais demain matin, je veux pas te voir à Fairy Hills, d'accord ?** » demanda Erza en prenant son air presque méchant.

« **Oui…** »

« **T'en fais pas Erza, je l'amènerai à la guilde avant de venir** » dit Gray en s'étirant.

« **Je vais vous laisser là, Natsu et Kana doivent-être arrivés.** »

« **D'accord, à demain.** »

« **Bonne nuit Erza-san** » dit Jubia en se frottant les yeux.

La jeune femme les laissa et retourna sur ses pas. Jubia continuait d'avancer, l'esprit ailleurs.

« **Hey, Jubia, tu vas où ?** » lança Gray, étonné.

Jubia bailla avant de revenir vers Gray. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés. Complètement vidée de ses forces, elle se déshabilla devant Gray sans même réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, puis elle s'allongea. Elle n'avait même pas encore tiré la couverture sur elle qu'elle dormait déjà.

Gray quant à lui se demandait si, justement, il ne s'était pas déjà endormi. Voir Jubia se comporter ainsi, même si elle s'était grandement habituée à sa présence, était assez étrange. Il avait chaud, car malgré la pénombre, les rayons de la lune éclairaient le corps fin et pâle de la jeune mage d'eau. Et, malgré la fatigue de Gray, une réaction inattendue et indésirable se produisit à ce moment. Heureusement, le jeune homme resta maitre de lui et se calma rapidement. Il se déshabilla et se coucha alors à son tour dans le lit. Tirant la couverture plus pour elle que pour lui, il l'enlaça avant de s'endormir rapidement.

« **Jubia ? Aller, debout…** » dit une voix masculine que Jubia connaissait bien.

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, elle vit Gray penché au-dessus d'elle. Visiblement, il était déjà habillé.

« **Tu viens manger ?** »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, encore un peu endormie. Elle se leva péniblement, les membres encore endoloris par le travail de la veille.

« **Bonjour…** » dit-elle d'un ton las.

« **Salut. Encore fatiguée, hein ?** » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« **Oui… Jubia ne comprend pas comment font les humains sans pouvoirs…** »

« **T'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tu vas vite les retrouver** » répondit-il en mordant dans une tartine.

Jubia se contenta de s'assoir, un peu abattue, puis elle s'étira en faisant craquer toute sa colonne vertébrale, à leur surprise.

« **Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé…** » dit-elle, étonnée par les sensations qu'elle ressentait et le bruit produit.

« **C'est que ton corps se remet à bouger après un long moment à rester immobile.** »

« **Certainement.** »

Jubia n'était pas dans son assiette, et Gray l'avait remarqué. Il espérait que Mira réussirait à la rassurer. Jubia pensait retrouver ses pouvoirs aussitôt qu'elle pourrait marcher, comme tout le monde, mais cela s'était avéré faux, et après près d'une semaine elle ne les avait toujours pas retrouvés.

Arrivés à la guilde, Gray salua les courageux qui étaient déjà levés avant de laisser Jubia entre les mains de Mira pour retourner aux ordres d'Erza.

« **Et bien, que se passe-t-il ? Erza m'a dit que tu avais des soucis ?** » demanda Mira, inquiète.

« **Jubia… Jubia n'a toujours pas… retrouvé ses pouvoirs…** » avoua Jubia, peinée.

« **Oh… Je pensais que c'était réglé depuis longtemps !** » s'exclama-t-elle.

Jubia hocha la tête, honteuse.

« **Viens avec moi, on va voir Levy, elle pourra certainement nous aider** » annonça Mira en prenant un gilet.

Les deux filles prirent alors la direction de Fairy Hills, où elles croisèrent le groupe d'Erza, Natsu, Gray et Loki au travail, visiblement surpris de les voir là toutes les deux.

Jubia jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la porte de sa chambre. Malheureusement, entrainée par Mira, elle n'avait pu voir que les garçons couverts de peinture. Mira toqua à la porte de la chambre de Levy avant d'entrer, quelques secondes plus tard. Levy était encore au lit, et visiblement elle avait été surprise. Jubia ne dit rien, mais elle avait reconnu une des tuniques de Gajeel, cachée sous une des robes de Levy. Jubia sourit, pensant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se cacher.

« **Bonjour Levy. Dis, tu as levé le sort de bridage des pouvoirs de Ju-chan ?** »

« **Oui, normalement elle devrait être en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs depuis un moment déjà, pourquoi ?** » demanda Levy.

« **Jubia ne peut toujours pas utiliser ses pouvoirs…** » expliqua la jeune femme, le visage sombre.

« **Je me suis peut-être trompée dans la formule ?** » se dit Levy à haute voix. **« On va retenter le coup. »**

Pleines d'espoir, Mira et Jubia regardèrent la mage s'afférer en chemise de nuit. Elle préparait un drôle de cercle à la craie sur le sol, avant d'écrire des dizaines de symboles étranges à l'intérieur.

« **Levy, tu es sûre que tu peux écrire sur le sol ?** » demanda Jubia qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait.

« **Oui, un coup de serpillère et il n'y a plus rien** » dit-elle en continuant ce qu'elle faisait. **« Jubia, viens t'assoir au milieu »** lui demanda-t-elle.

Un peu hésitante, Jubia obéit, puis Levy murmura une longue incantation. Les dessins de craie s'éclairèrent, et une puissante lumière apparut tout autour de Jubia, qui semblait scintiller.

« **Levy-san ! Qu'est-ce…** » commença Jubia, sans voix.

« **Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal** » répondit Levy, visiblement plus préoccupée par ce qui se passait au-dessus de sa tête que par elle-même.

Jubia ne pouvait plus bouger, elle était comme paralysée, certainement à cause du sort de Levy. De nombreux signes apparurent successivement au-dessus de Jubia, mais Levy ne semblait pas trouver ce qu'elle voulait.

« **Jubia, détends-toi. Je ne trouve pas ce que je veux… Tu ne veux quand même pas que je t'endorme, si ?** » demanda Levy en essayant d'être gentille.

Jubia ne dit rien, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre du mieux qu'elle put.

« **Pense à Gray** » suggéra Mira à voix basse, juste à côté d'elle.

Très bonne idée. Jubia imagina Gray et elle, faisant une promenade sous des cerisiers en fleurs… Jubia qui était fatiguée finit même par s'endormir d'elle-même, après une dizaine de minutes, sous le regard soulagé de Levy.

« **Tu n'as pas besoin que les gens dorment d'habitude…** » dit Mira en regardant un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Jubia.

« **J'ai cumulé deux sorts sur elle, alors j'ai besoin de calme pour me concentrer et savoir où je me suis trompée. D'habitude, je n'ai qu'un seul sort à vérifier** » expliqua-t-elle.

« **Oh…** » Mira réfléchit quelques instant et décida de laisser Levy tranquille, et d'aller plutôt aider dans la chambre de Jubia.

Tout était calme à présent. Jubia était sur un petit nuage, en train de flotter dans les airs. De l'air, encore et encore à perte de vue, mais pas de terre, pas de maison, pas d'eau, que du vide. Un vide qui avait une légère couleur bleue, comme l'eau, son élément, celui qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus.

Alors qu'elle flottait tranquillement, avec des sensations étrangement agréables, Jubia tomba subitement dans le vide.

La chute ne fut pas longue, et Jubia se retrouva entourée d'eau. Mais elle était séparée de cet élément salutaire par une sorte de barrière d'air. Elle avait beau tenter de s'enfoncer au cœur du liquide, la bulle d'air dans laquelle elle était emprisonnée ne voulait pas se rompre malgré ses efforts acharnés. Après de longues minutes, elle trouva la situation étrange. Rêvait-elle ? Jubia n'en était pas certaine, mais elle décida d'analyser un peu mieux la situation. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait fait que se débattre dans le vide, comme la simple humaine qu'elle était depuis un moment maintenant. Faute de pouvoirs, elle s'était habituée à ne pas les utiliser, mais là elle avait terriblement envie de s'en servir. Elle trouvait même cette bulle familière, semblable à celle qu'elle était capable de faire, même si elle était bien plus grande. Avait-elle réussi à faire inconsciemment une bulle ?

« **Water dome...** » tenta-t-elle à voix basse, pleine d'espoir.

De l'eau s'infiltra dans la bulle, et commença à former un dôme. Minuscule. C'était cependant suffisant pour qu'elle se mette à espérer que ses pouvoirs soient de retour. Elle continua ainsi à énumérer ses sorts. La plupart fonctionnaient, même s'ils n'atteignaient pas leur niveau habituel. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver à l'époque où elle apprenait à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Même s'ils étaient innés et qu'elle s'en servait depuis sa naissance, elle avait rapidement dû apprendre à les contrôler pour le bien des autres et le sien. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait jamais réussis à maîtriser était la pluie qui tombait au-dessus d'elle, inlassablement, jusqu'à ce jour. Celui où elle avait rencontré Gray, où elle s'était battue contre lui. Un déclic s'était produit, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment sus lequel.

« **... bia...** »

La jeune femme connaissait cette voix, mais elle était incapable de mettre un visage dessus. Pourtant elle l'entendait presque tous les jours...

« **... eille-toi...** »

Et celle-ci aussi elle la connaissait. Ces deux voix féminines...

« **Mirajane... Levy...** » murmura-t-elle en se tournant en direction des voix.

« **JUBIA !** » cria la première.

Cette fois c'était plus clair, plus audible également. Jubia ouvrit les yeux, la main tendue vers Mira. Que faisait-elle là alors qu'une minute auparavant elle se trouvait dans cet étrange monde ?

« **Jubia ! Tu nous as fait peur !** » répondit Levy, pâle.

« **Levy... ? Mira...? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** »

« **Je ne sais pas trop, mais pendant que je cherchais tu t'es endormie, et pour une raison inconnue, mon sort a... J'ai perdu le contrôle, comme si tu l'avais pris de l'intérieur** » expliqua Levy, encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

« **Et quand tu as commencé à devenir transparente, j'ai appelé Erza pour qu'elle aille chercher le maître... qui ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs.** »

« **Et... mes pouvoirs ?** »

« **Et bien... il me semble que tu deviens translucide habituellement quand tu es inconsciente, non ?** » dit Mira.

« **Normalement oui...** » répondit Jubia sans comprendre.

« **Essaie de lancer un sort** » ordonna Levy.

Jubia hocha la tête, s'exécutant. Elle se positionna comme dans le rêve et murmura :

« **Water dome.** »

Aussitôt, une immense masse d'eau se rassembla dans la pièce, bien plus que ce à quoi Jubia était habituée, et elle en perdit rapidement le contrôle, tentant cependant de diriger l'eau vers l'extérieur et n'y parvenant qu'à moitié.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre, aussi bien au-dehors que dans la chambre de Levy, attirant les mages de la chambre voisine.

« **Les filles ? Que se passe-t-il ?** » demanda Loki en ouvrant la porte.

« **Jubia ne fait que des catastrophes !** » répondit Mira en riant.

La pièce était totalement humide, et quelques objets étaient tombés et s'étaient brisés.

« **Jubia s'excuse...** » répondit précipitamment la jeune femme en voyant le bazar qu'elle avait fait.

« **Mira ? Levy, ça va ?** » demanda alors la voix vieillissante du maître.

Loki et Gray le laissèrent passer, suivit par Erza.

« **Que se passe-t-il donc ici ?** » demanda Erza devant la foule et le spectacle qui se présentait à eux.

« **Jubia a retrouvé ses pouvoirs…** » commença Mira.

« **… mais il semblerait qu'ils soient un peu trop puissants pour elle...** » continua Levy.

Le maître s'approcha de Jubia et lui demanda de faire tomber juste une petite averse, pour épargner la chambre déjà ravagée de Levy.

Se concentrant, Jubia fit tomber de la pluie, une grosse pluie abondante qui dura longtemps.

« **En effet... Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu apprennes à maîtriser cette nouvelle puissance...** » admit le Maître, étonné par ce revirement de situation. Puis, regardant les membres présents, il posa une question fort dérangeante. « **Mais dites-moi, Loki et Gray, que faîtes-vous dans le dortoir des filles ?** »

« **Ils nous aident à refaire l'appartement de Jubia** » répondit Erza.

« **Oh. Bon courage alors. Je suis content que tout aille bien. Erza, tu devrais éviter de me faire peur, à mon âge...** » répondit le maître en souriant.

Elle s'excusa, mais Mira expliqua la situation dans laquelle elles étaient avant le départ de la jeune femme. Compréhensif, il sourit, proposant d'aider Jubia à maîtriser sa puissance actuelle en évacuant l'eau présente, tandis que les autres retournèrent continuer à peindre la chambre de Jubia.


	4. Entraînement, Découragement, Motivation

Le lendemain, Jubia fut dispensée de travaux. Erza avait envie de la surprendre, et la proposition du Maître était un bon prétexte pour qu'elle ne vienne pas.

« **Bon, tu vas essayer de faire une sphère d'eau et d'en réduire la taille de plus en plus** » ordonna Makarof alors qu'il observait Jubia depuis son bureau.

« **Oui Maître, Jubia va essayer.** »

Se concentrant, la jeune femme fit apparaître une sphère sans problème. Mais en réduire la taille progressivement était plus compliqué. Au début, les sphères éclataient systématiquement, mais sa motivation sans faille lui disait de continuer. La seconde raison, c'était qu'elle pourrait faire des missions avec Gray plus vite si elle retrouvait une pleine maîtrise de sa magie.

« **Ne te fatigue pas trop non plus, Ju-chan** » cria Mira par la fenêtre.

« **Non, Jubia fait attention !** » répondit l'apprentie mage.

La matinée se passa tranquillement, et Jubia parvenant à ne plus faire éclater ses sphères d'eau, Makarof lui assigna alors une pause bien méritée. Mira lui avait préparé un déjeuner copieux. Heureusement, Erza, Gray, Kana et Natsu rentrèrent peu de temps après et n'hésitèrent pas à se servir.

« **Vous auriez pu attendre un peu et laisser Jubia manger tranquillement…** » fit remarquer Mira en voyant l'assiette presque vide de la jeune fille, étonnée. « **Ne t'en fais pas, je te refais une petite assiette !** » dit-elle à l'adresse de la mage aux cheveux bleus.

« **Erza-san…** » commença Jubia, timide.

« **Je sais ce que tu vas me demander, et la réponse est non. Tu ne sauras rien pour le moment. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que tu dois vite retrouver la maîtrise de tes pouvoirs pour faire des missions et te refaire une garde-robe décente.** »

« **Fais pas attention, ton armoire est déjà pl…** » commença Natsu.

Mais il se tut avant même la fin de sa phrase, Erza lui lançant un regard tellement menaçant qu'il avait presque peur de mourir sur place.

« **Heu… C'est une surprise !** » se rattrapa le dragon slayer.

Mira, qui avait tout entendu, sourit en apportant les assiettes.

« **Voilà ! Et ça c'est pour toi Jubia.** »

Une assiette plus petite, mais tout aussi appétissante.

« **Tonton Natsuuuu ! Tonton Graaaayyyyy !** » lança une petite voix.

« **Sasha ?** » s'écrièrent les garçons en se retournant, surpris de la voir… sans ses parents.

« **Bonjour Sasha.** »

« **Bonjour Erza, bonjour Jubia, bonjour Mirajane** » fit-elle en s'inclinant poliment.

« **Tu as faim ? J'ai des gâteaux si tu veux** » répondit Mira en souriant.

« **Oui ! J'aime bien tes gâteaux, Mira !** »

« **Sasha, que fais-tu là toute seule ?** » demanda Gray.

« **Papa et Maman étaient occupés, alors je suis sortie faire une promenade toute seule !** » répondit la fillette, triomphale.

« **Ils savent que tu es là ?** » demanda Erza, qui avait rapidement cerné la situation.

« **Heu…** »

**« Si** **tu veux venir à la guilde, il faut que tu le dises à tes parents, Sasha ! Sinon ils vont se fâcher, et nous aussi** » reprit calmement Mira en lui donnant un gâteau.

« **Mais… J'ai laissé un dessin pour le dire…** » se défendit la petite.

Les adultes se regardèrent, sous le charme.

« **Bon, viens avec moi, on va dire à tes parents que tu es là, d'accord ?** » dit Natsu avec un grand sourire.

« **Toi, je sens que tu te défiles pour cet après-midi…** » murmura Gray.

« **Moi ? Mais non, j'veux juste m'amuser un peu avec ma petite Sasha ! **» rit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, faussement innocent.

Les filles rirent à leur tour, Gray, lui, était un peu jaloux, il était aussi fou de la petite que Natsu. D'ailleurs, toute la guilde l'adorait, au même titre qu'Asuka ou Valentin. Mais Sasha adorait faire des bêtises, et son tempérament espiègle la rapprochait beaucoup de Natsu et Gray.

« **Hoï ! Lucy ? Loki ?** »

« **Natsu ?** » s'écria Lucy, surprise et préoccupée, depuis la chambre de sa fille.

« **Sasha ! Où étais-tu, vilaine ?** » répliqua son père, aussi inquiet que sa femme.

« **Je voulais jouer avec Natsu…** » répondit la petite fille, boudeuse.

« **On s'est douté que vous n'étiez pas au courant, alors je suis passé prévenir !** » répondit Natsu en tentant de dédramatiser.

« **Mon bébé !** » murmura Lucy en voyant sa fille. « **Maman a eu peur ! **»

« **Maman ! Je veux jouer avec Natsu !** »

« **Elle m'a dit que vous étiez occupés quand elle est sortie, et qu'elle vous a laissé un… dessin explicatif… donc je suis passé**. »

« **Merci Natsu, heureusement que tu es passé, sinon Lucy aurait fait une crise cardiaque…** » murmura Loki en souriant, rassuré sur le sort de sa fille. « **Sasha, pourquoi tu n'es pas venue demander ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de mentir…** »

« **Mais… Papa, tu as dit ''quand papa et maman font un dodo en même temps que moi, c'est parce que papa et maman ont aussi besoin de faire des dodos dans la journée…'' alors…** »

« **Oui, mais si tu es réveillée, il faut nous réveiller aussi, on ne va pas te gronder parce que tu te réveilles avant nous…** » expliqua Lucy, qui s'était calmée.

« **Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu ne te ferais pas gronder !** » répondit Natsu, tout sourire.

Un peu plus tard, Natsu retourna à la guilde en compagnie de Sacha, laissant l'après-midi à ses parents.

Jubia avait repris son entraînement, créant de nouvelles techniques plus dévastatrices les unes que les autres. Makarof avait d'ailleurs dû l'emmener un peu hors de la ville car elle avait failli raser une maison en perdant le contrôle, fatiguée.

« **Jubia a du mal à rester concentrée…** »

« **Je me doute ma petite Jubia, mais c'est une conséquence due à ta nouvelle puissance…** » lui expliqua le Maître. « **Pour changer un peu, on va faire un vrai combat. Je vais chercher Gajeel.** »

« **Ga-Gajeel ?** » s'écria-t-elle, surprise de ce choix.

« Il **me semble qu'il n'a pas de mission actuellement, et il a autant de puissance sinon plus que toi, il faudra donc que tu donnes tout ce que tu as** » expliqua le Maître de Fairy Tail qui s'en alla rapidement, laissant la jeune fille toute seule.

« **Mais… Maître, Gajeel va me tuer… **» se plaignit-elle alors que le Maître était déjà loin.

Malheureusement pour elle, le Maître et Gajeel revinrent rapidement, car le mage d'acier aimait se battre et n'avait rien de capital à faire, alors il avait rapidement accepté l'invitation du Maître.

« **Bon-bonjour Gajeel…** »

« **'lut.** »

Visiblement, il n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qui lui importait était de se battre.

« **Allez-y.** »

Gajeel n'attendit pas plus longtemps, alors que Jubia, timide, n'osait pas attaquer un ami. Le mage d'acier lançait diverses combos, mais Jubia les évitaient toujours, son corps formé d'eau ne lui faisant subir aucun dégât.

« **J'ai entendu dire que Jubia s'entraînait avec Gajeel cet après-midi** » lança Erza, installée dans la guilde, en continuant à peindre.

« **Gajeel ?** » s'exclamèrent Natsu et Gray.

« **Oui, décision du maître** » répondit la jeune femme.

« **Pourquoi moi je peux jamais m'entraîner comme ça… ? **» se plaignit Natsu, dépité de ne pas pouvoir faire partie de la bagarre.

« **Moi, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est plutôt que Gajeel se fiche de la blesser ou de la ménager un peu…** » murmura Gray pour lui-même.

« **Je me demande pourquoi le Maître a choisi Gajeel. C'est vrai, Jubia l'aime bien, c'est un de ses amis, alors elle ne va certainement pas vouloir se battre avec lui **» reprit Erza en réfléchissant.

« **Ouais…** » répondit Natsu, qui commençait à comprendre ce que voulait dire Erza.

« **Gray, va voir comment ça se passe. Dis au Maître qu'on a bientôt fini aussi. On pourra être les adversaires de Ju-chan si besoin. **»

« **Ouais, un peu de baston !** » s'enflamma Natsu.

« … **Et qu'on a une tête brûlée gonflée à bloc** » reprit Erza, dépitée et souriante à la fois.

« **Ok, Erz'.** »

Le combat s'intensifiait entre Gajeel et Jubia. Restant toujours sur la défensive, la jeune fille n'avait pas envie de se battre, surtout contre Gajeel, avec qui elle s'entendait bien.

« **Jubia, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois faire** » lança calmement le maître depuis son poste d'observation.

« **Mais… Jubia ne veut pas…** » répliqua la mage avant de se faire traverser par le marteau pilon de Gajeel.

« **Aller Jubia, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'es ramollie depuis Phantom !** » tenta Gajeel.

« **Jubia ne s'est pas ramollie… Mais Jubia n'aime pas faire mal à ses amis… **» expliqua la demoiselle en essayant quelques petites attaques plus défensives qu'autre chose.

**« Jubia, plus tu resteras sur la défensive, plus tu mettras de temps à maîtriser tes pouvoirs. Il faut que tu te serves de tes pouvoirs pour progresser ! »** expliqua Makarof, qui comprenait parfaitement le point de vue de son élève.

« **Jubia va essayer…** »

Se tournant vers le combat, et faisant face au mage d'acier, Jubia tenta de lui faire un regard méchant, même si Gajeel savait que c'était du pipo.

« **Wa-water dome !** »

Aussitôt, Gajeel se retrouva dans une immense bulle d'eau, bien plus grande que ce qu'elle pouvait faire habituellement. Ne pas maîtriser ses propres pouvoirs était quelque chose d'effrayant pour elle.

« **Jubia, maîtrises-toi, réduis la taille de ta sphère.** »

Plissant les yeux et tendant la main vers la bulle, elle tenta d'en réduire la circonférence, avec un certain succès.

« **Hoï !** » lança une voix bien connue près du maître.

« **Gray ! Je croyais que tu étais avec Erza et Natsu** » répondit Makarof en souriant.

« **Erza dit qu'elle sera dispo dans peu de temps, avec Natsu. Comment ça se passe ?** »

« **Elle a un peu de mal, elle n'a pas envie de se battre avec Gajeel**. »

**« Elle n'a jamais trop aimé se battre avec les membres de la Guilde, il ne faut pas toucher à un seul de leurs cheveux. »**

« **Comme la plupart des fées.** »

Observant la scène, Gray tenta de se faire discret, car il savait comment réagirait sa petite amie si elle le voyait là, à l'observer.

Jubia commençait à s'y mettre réellement, ce qui faisait plaisir au Maître. Même si elle avait du mal, elle faisait son possible pour contrôler ses nouvelles facultés.

Rapidement Erza et Natsu arrivèrent à leur tour, calmes. C'était étrange de voir Natsu comme ça.

« **C'est à cause d'Erza** » dit-il simplement en voyant les regards curieux posés sur lui.

« **Nebula !** »

« **Ca devient sérieux** » dit le Maître qui observait toujours avec attention. « **Erza, rejoins Gajeel.** »

« **Oui Maître** » dit-elle en se préparant à y aller.

« **Et moi ?** » s'exclama Natsu.

« **Plus tard. Gajeel et Erza vont faire monter la pression, et quand Jubia sera bien énervée, tu pourras te défouler.** »

Gray n'aimait pas trop ça, mais il savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour que Jubia récupère rapidement ses pouvoirs.

« **Erza ?** » s'écria Jubia, surprise.

« **Ouais ! Donne tout ce que tu as !** » lança la mage aux cheveux rouges.

« **Alors comme ça, on me croit faible ?** » répondit Gajeel, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« **Non, le Maître veut voir jusqu'où va l'étendue de sa magie** » expliqua Erza.

Il avait comprit son rôle, et tous deux se mirent sérieusement au travail. Ils avaient tous les capacités des mages de Rang S, et Erza l'était même déjà.

Multipliant les assauts, Jubia se retrouvait de plus en plus acculée, et n'avait plus qu'une solution.

« **MAGIC !** »

Aussitôt, les deux mages se retrouvèrent éjectés à plusieurs mètres. Visiblement, elle s'était enfin mise sérieusement au combat, ce qui ravissait Natsu.

« **Water Dome ! Sierra !** »

Pénétrant à son tour dans la bulle, elle restait là, sans bouger, mais Erza et Gajeel semblaient souffrir.

« **Elle augmente la pression de l'eau **» expliqua Gray, qui avait une petite maîtrise de ce genre de magie. « **Ils ne peuvent plus bouger, plus respirer, et sont écrasés.** »

« **Bubble !** »

« **Ils peuvent respirer. Je n'ai rien dit !** » rectifia Gray.

« **Ce qui montre qu'elle n'a pas totalement oublié contre qui elle se bat. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose** » reprit le Maître.

« **Master, est-ce que Jubia peut arrêter ?** »

« **Bientôt. Il te reste Natsu, mais tu peux laisser Gajeel et Erza**. »

Hochant la tête, elle libéra immédiatement ses amis, se préparant à combattre Natsu. Gray regardait la scène d'un peu plus haut, se cachant dans les feuillages pour ne pas la déconcentrer.

« **Ah ! Enfin à mon tour ! J'espère que tu as la pêche !** » lança Natsu.

« **Je vais faire de mon mieux.** » répliqua-t-elle en essayant de garder un air méchant et sûr d'elle.

Le combat débuta rapidement, Natsu se donnait à fond, il n'avait qu'une envie : se défouler, et comme Jubia ne craignait pas vraiment les coups.

« **On peut toujours compter sur lui pour se donner à fond.** » s'exclama Erza qui avait rejoint le maître avec Gajeel.

« **J'espère qu'il va quand même se retenir un peu…** » laissa échapper Gray depuis la branche du dessus.

« **Héé ? Tu t'inquiètes pour Jubia ? **» demanda Erza avec un sourire moqueur.

« **Q-quoi ? Mais non !** » de défendit Gray, les joues rosissantes.

« **Tu t'es trahis.** » répondit Gajeel, qui suivait le combat avec intérêt.

« **Mais non ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous imaginez ?** » tenta-t-il de se défendre.

« **On est tous au courant, Gray. Autant que pour toi Erza, alors fait attention à ce que tu dis, car tu pourrais en apprendre de belles.** » répondit Makarof en souriant.

Surprise, Erza se tut. Elle savait pertinemment de quoi il parlait, même si elle était étonnée par ces propos.

Le combat continuait, Natsu prenant doucement le dessus, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de plaire à la mage d'eau.

« **Alors Jubia, tu fatigues ?** » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« **Jubia est en pleine forme !** » répliqua-t-elle en se concentrant alors que le dragon slayer fonçait sur elle.

Contre toute attente, elle se retourna et envoya un puissant jet d'eau sur Natsu qui se retrouva propulsé loin de là. Mais quelque chose d'autre se produisit, quelque chose d'inattendu. Jubia, trop enthousiaste, avait lâché son attention et perdue à nouveau le contrôle. Une bulle géante se forma, englobant Natsu et Jubia. Elle grossissait encore et la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à arrêter sa progression et commençait à paniquer.

« **Comme toujours lorsqu'elle perd le contrôle… Gray, utilises ta magie.** » ordonna le maître qui réfléchissait encore.

Sans attendre, le jeune homme descendit de l'arbre et gela tout, même Jubia et Natsu. Surtout Natsu en faite. Cela lui prit d'ailleurs un peu de temps pour tout geler, Jubia avait créé une telle quantité d'eau…

Makarof, Erza et Gajeel étaient descendus à leur tour.

« **Erza, fait sortir Natsu et Jubia de là, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui.** »

Makarof était songeur, tous l'avaient remarqué. Erza s'équipa d'une armure, se saisis d'une épée et découpa deux cubes dans la glace.

« **Gajeel, vas chercher Macao et Roméo s'il te plaît, on va avoir besoin d'eux.** »

Sans attendre, le mage d'acier s'en alla rapidement vers la guilde tandis qu'Erza dégrossissait comme elle le pouvait les cubes de glace. Gray, lui, même s'il ne laissait presque rien paraître, s'inquiétait. Natsu aussi, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait la même inquiétude. Jubia sortait d'une période assez difficile, alors que Natsu… restait fidèle à lui-même : une tête brûlée.

« **Ah ! Macao, Roméo, vous tombez bien, j'ai besoin de vous** » dit Makarof en s'approchant d'eux. « **Vous pouvez faire fondre la glace qui emprisonne Natsu et Jubia ?** »

Un peu surpris par la situation que Gajeel n'avait pas dû leur expliquer, Makarof expliqua le plus brièvement possible ce qui venait de se passer. Naturellement, père et fils n'eurent aucun mal à faire fondre une glace qui n'avait pas d'autre but que d'arrêter le phénomène, et après quelques dizaines de minutes les deux glaçons avaient fondu.

« **Atchoum !** » éternua Natsu. « **Gray, sale con, je vais te cramer !** » lança-t-il, visiblement énervé de s'être fait avoir.

Mais il se ravisa car il avait froid et tremblait comme une feuille.

« **Et ça se dit Mage de feu…** » railla Gray avec un sourire narquois.

« **TU VAS VOIR ! JE VAIS TE CRAMER !** » hurla Natsu en retour en levant le poing, prêt à bondir, tandis que Roméo terminait de libérer Jubia, visiblement dans le même état que Natsu. « **Heu… ?** »

« **Qu'est-ce que t'as encore, la flammèche ?** »

« **Je… J'AI PLUS DE MAGIE !** » s'exclama-t-il en sautant partout dans l'espoir que sa magie revienne miraculeusement.

« **Du calme Natsu, c'est certainement parce que ta température interne est un peu trop basse** » expliqua Erza qui avait déjà vu le phénomène.

« **Vas voir Mira, elle va te donner de quoi te réchauffer** » conseilla Macao en souriant, accompagné du Maître et de son fils.

« **Jubia a froid…** »

« **C'est normal, tu es dans le même état que Natsu** » répondit Roméo en souriant gentiment.

A son tour, elle tenta de faire de la magie…

« **Des glaçons…** » dit-elle tristement. Puis, elle rappela que la glace était la magie utilisée par Gray, ce qui la rendit finalement toute heureuse.

Ce dernier se rapprocha et lui proposa son manteau, alors que les autres commençaient à avancer.

« **Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?** » demanda le jeune homme, un peu honteux.

« **Jubia est fatiguée. On peut rentrer ?** » demanda-t-elle en tremblant, malgré ses efforts pour se maîtriser.

« **Ouais.** »

« **Pourquoi Gray est triste ?** » demanda finalement la mage après quelques minutes de marche.

« **Parce que j'aurais préféré éviter d'utiliser ma magie sur toi** » répondit-il en détournant le regard.

« **Gray n'avait pas le choix** » dit-elle sereinement, en souriant pour le rassurer.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, elle lui était même reconnaissante, car sans lui elle ne savait pas jusqu'où elle aurait pu aller.

Gray fut surpris que Jubia lui prenne la main… une main plus froide que la sienne.

« **Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un qui a la peau plus froide que la mienne.** »

Elle se contenta de sourire et d'avancer, tandis que Gray s'empourprait légèrement, chose que Jubia aurait également faite si elle n'avait pas eu aussi froid.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Jubia se dirigea vers la chambre, enfila une nuisette faute d'avoir quelque chose de plus chaud sous la main, puis elle se fourra sous les couvertures, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Même sa tête ne dépassait pas.

« **Jubia ?** »

« **Hum ?** » répondit-elle depuis les couvertures, sans sortir la tête.

« **Tu veux un thé bien chaud ?** » demanda-t-il en tentant de se faire pardonner.

« **Jubia veut bien** » dit-elle à travers les couvertures, en sortant la tête puis ses mains.

La tasse était chaude. Brûlante même. Heureusement que l'anse était tiède, sinon, elle aurait bien renversé son thé dans le lit… Frissonnant toujours, elle souffla un peu sur le liquide fumant, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à le faire tiédir en soufflant simplement dessus. De fait, la température était à présent parfaite, et elle le but d'une traite avant qu'il ne soit froid, Gray l'observant.

« **Ca réchauffe ?** »

« **Un peu, oui** » répondit Jubia en souriant, rendant la tasse à Gray en baillant, avant de se remettre sous les couvertures.

Elle sentit Gray se lever, certainement pour aller ranger la tasse. Malgré cela, Jubia ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer, elle avait l'impression de ne plus produire de chaleur. La main de Gray était agréable dehors, elle aurait aimé la tenir encore, lui qui avait la peau d'ordinaire assez fraîche, c'était la seule source de chaleur qu'elle avait trouvé. D'ailleurs, ce dernier revint rapidement, lui demandant si ça allait. Machinalement, elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer, ses jambes, ses pieds, ses mains, tout était si froid… Contre toute attente, la couverture se souleva, et Gray se coucha à côté d'elle, à moitié nu, la fixant du regard par le trait de lumière qui filtrait. Sans un mot, il l'enlaça. Instinctivement, Jubia se colla contre lui, la chaleur qui émanait de Gray était si agréable…

« **C'est mieux ?** » demanda-t-il en rougissant.

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête, se blottissant le plus possible contre sa source de chaleur favorite.

« **Si ça va pas mieux tout à l'heure j'irais voir Mira, ok ?** » demanda-t-il, la voix visiblement mal assurée.

« **D'accord.** »

Ils dormaient ensemble depuis un moment déjà, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés aussi proches. Gray semblait d'ailleurs partagé entre plusieurs émotions depuis son contact avec la poitrine de la jeune mage. Elle par contre était aux anges, elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à sa peau « chaude » et douce qu'elle aimait tant.

Gray l'embrassa sur le front. Il s'en voulait encore. Relevant la tête, Jubia l'interrogea du regard, mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle se doutait que lui avoir dit avait déjà été un gros effort, et qu'il ne se répéterait pas.

« **Gray a bien chaud…** »

« **Pour une fois que ce n'est pas le contraire** » répondit-il en regardant ailleurs.

« **D'habitude Jubia tient chaud à Gray ?** » demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.

« **Ouais.** »

Jubia le trouvait un peu bizarre ce soir. Il ne parlait presque pas, se contentait de réponses monosyllabiques…

« **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Gray ?** » demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« **Rien, ne t'en fais pas…** »

« **Mais… Jubia n'en veut pas à Gray ! Si Gray n'avait pas été là, Jubia aurait fait une grosse bêtise !** »

« **Je sais, Jubia, je sais, c'est pas vraiment ça qui me tracasse, j'ai bien compris que tu ne m'en voulais pas.** »

« **Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** »

« **Heu… Comment t'expliquer….** » demanda-t-il, visiblement un peu nerveux.

« **Gray…** » murmura-t-elle, inquiète.

Elle blottit sa tête dans le cou de son aimé, lui demandant pourquoi il ne voulait rien lui dire.

« **Parce que je ne sais pas comment le dire** » expliqua-t-il simplement.

« **Est-ce que… c'est quelque chose que tu peux montrer à Jubia ?** » demanda-t-elle en toute innocence.

« **Peut-être. Si tu es d'accord.** »

« **Jubia est d'accord !** » répondit-elle aussitôt, résolue.

« **Mais tu ne sais même pas…** »

« **Jubia s'en fiche, j-j'ai confiance en toi** » coupa-t-elle.

Il se contenta de sourire en l'embrassant, tout simplement, ce qui l'étonna grandement. Même si Gray était tendre avec elle, il ne se comportait pas ainsi habituellement. Cependant, ça ne déplaisait pas à la mage d'eau. Elle aurait peut-être même envie d'aller un peu plus loin. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Jubia se colla un peu plus à lui, sa poitrine également, et elle embrassa Gray à son tour, frissonnant encore.

« **Je connais un moyen un peu… spécial si tu as encore froid, j'ai jamais testé, mais… Loki m'a dit que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux, même si j'en doute.** »

« **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** » demanda Jubia.

« **Je te montre ?** » répondit-il, maladroitement.

Jubia hocha la tête à nouveau, ne sachant pas du tout de quoi il pouvait parler. Le mage de glace l'embrassa à nouveau, plus langoureusement, ses mains descendant doucement jusqu'aux hanches de celle qui se trouvait là, mais il n'osait pas aller plus loin, lui posant la question du regard.

« **D'accord** » répondit-elle simplement, comprenant qu'ils pensaient plus ou moins à la même chose.

Lentement, il passa sa main sous la nuisette rouge de Jubia, remontant doucement le long de son dos, déclenchant une vague de frisson à cette dernière. Drôle de sensation, ce n'était pas vraiment un frisson lié au froid, mais Jubia ne savait pas trop comment le décrire, alors qu'elle aussi commençait à laisser ses mains froides se balader sur le torse de celui qu'elle aimait et auquel elle n'aurait jamais cru faire ça un jour, peu de temps avant. La nuisette de Jubia finit d'ailleurs par descendre lentement vers ses pieds, laissant son corps entier aux mains du mage. Sans se le dire, ils savaient : ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu ce genre d'expérience, et ils étaient de la même couleur : vermillon.

Le corps de Jubia se réchauffait rapidement. Visiblement, Loki avait raison : c'était un moyen très efficace. La regardant une dernière fois dans les yeux, car il savait qu'il n'en serait plus capable après ce qu'il allait commettre, Gray embrassa Jubia avant de laisser une main baladeuse parcourir les formes harmonieuses de la jeune fille à la peau désormais chaude. Cette fois encore, Jubia tressaillit à ce contact peu habituel mais pourtant agréable. Prenant sur elle, elle fit à son tour glisser ses mains, jusqu'à la ceinture que portait Gray, essayant de la lui retirer discrètement. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle manquait d'entraînement lorsqu'elle sentit les deux mains du jeune homme prendre les siennes et lui montrer les gestes à faire. Puis Gray se retrouva en caleçon, découvrant que Jubia, elle, n'avait plus rien depuis qu'il lui avait retiré sa nuisette.

« **Tu as encore froid ?** » murmura-t-il soudainement.

Question piège ? Jubia ne savait pas quoi répondre alors, hésitante, elle choisit de dire la vérité.

« **Non, mais… Jubia… Jubia…** » Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, elle avait chaud, mais elle ne voulait pas que cela cesse.

« **Chut…** » murmura-t-il à nouveau en lui mordillant l'oreille, visiblement plus sûr de lui.

Une nouveauté qui faisait littéralement fondre la jeune fille, qui se sentait à la merci de Gray, mais trouvait cela des plus agréables. Les deux corps étaient brûlants de désir, alors que rien ne s'était encore passé, mais ils s'enhardissaient rapidement. C'était plus que son index, à présent, qui parcourait la poitrine de Jubia, c'était la main fraiche de Gray, suivie par l'autre. Sans crier gare, Jubia l'enlaça, le forçant à arrêter ce qu'il faisait, elle le fit basculer sur le dos tandis qu'elle s'assit sur lui, le surprenant.

**« Jubia a envie de s'amuser avec Gray »** dit-elle en souriant toujours aussi innocemment qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui déstabilisa Gray. Ses cheveux longs et ondulés tombaient comme une cascade sur sa poitrine, laissant simplement voir sa peau ivoire et immaculée, alors qu'elle était en train de sourire. Plus désirable chose ne pouvait exister en ce monde. Elle voulait lui appartenir, et elle le lui fit comprendre en se penchant doucement sur lui. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, se cambrant sans le vouloir au contact du tissu qui se faisait plus dur contre son bas ventre. Etrangement, le fait de sentir Gray à cet endroit-là avait un drôle d'effet : celui de la débrider.

Doucement, elle se cambra encore un peu plus, et frotta son pubis contre le caleçon humide de son amant. Jubia continuait à embrasser Gray avec une passion perceptible tandis que ce dernier avait posé les mains sur les hanches dessinées de Jubia. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Jubia se retrouva soulevée puis allongée, avec un Gray impatient au-dessus d'elle. Cet air étonné lui donnait encore plus de charme, mais Gray devait se calmer un peu : ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle voulait s'amuser ?

Laissant courir ses doigts sur la poitrine d'une Jubia couleur coquelicot, Gray fit lentement descendre la main avec laquelle il s'amusait vers le ventre, puis la cuisse de Jubia, remontant de manière sensuelle vers son bas ventre.

« **Jubia ?** » demanda-t-il encore une fois, attendant son ultime accord.

Pensant lui faire mieux comprendre que ce dont elle avait envie était la même chose que lui, la jeune fille se hissa comme elle put pour embrasser le jeune homme avec fougue. Le message était clair et précis. Gray introduisit lentement son index en elle, chaude et très humide. Soubresaut. Jubia faisait son possible pour ne pas utiliser sa magie, chose qui lui arrivait souvent lors d'émotions fortes, comme maintenant. Rapidement, Gray y ajouta son majeur, la titillant de l'intérieur. Plus il s'amusait, plus il pouvait voir l'impatience et le plaisir se lire sur le visage de la mage, cambrée par le désir.

« **Gray-sama…** »

Sa poitrine ferme ne demandait qu'à être manipulée, et Gray ne se gêna pas, retirant sa main de l'intimité de sa petite amie. Depuis le temps qu'elle le narguait avec ses seins ! La respiration saccadée, Jubia parvint tout de même à agripper le caleçon de Gray, qu'il portait toujours, chose rare venant de sa part, et parvint à le lui retirer après d'innombrables efforts pour se contrôler un peu et permettre cet exploit. A présent ils étaient nus, tous les deux. A présent ils avaient chaud, très chaud. A présent, ils ne désiraient qu'une chose.

« **G-gray-sam…a…** » tenta d'articuler Jubia, qui ne parvenait plus à rester concentrée.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Gray était exactement dans le même état de désir qu'elle. Au-dessus d'elle, il l'embrassa une fois encore, avant de commencer à entrer en elle. Son membre viril était durcit à l'extrême par le désir et l'envie que lui inspiraient Jubia. La chaleur était perceptible dans la pièce, les couvertures avaient d'ailleurs volé pour tomber par terre, laissant les deux amants se découvrir dans une demi-obscurité de soleil couchant. Dans le même état second, ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent attention à ce détail, tandis que Gray commença doucement à pénétrer en elle. Humide, il l'était, mais pas autant qu'elle. Elle grimaça un peu au début, elle n'avait jamais accueillit quelqu'un après tout, c'était quelque chose d'inconnu qui la stressait un peu, mais qui lui faisait également envie.

« **Je te fais mal ?** » demanda soudain Gray, inquiet par l'expression de la jeune fille.

« **N-non, Jubia… a un peu peur…** » avoua-t-elle, en détournant le regard.

« **Tu veux que j'arrête ?** » répondit-il aussitôt.

Jubia hocha la tête. « **Non, C'est juste parce que… c'est… la première fois…** » expliqua-t-elle, honteuse.

« **On a le temps…** » dit-il en l'embrassant avant de reprendre plus doucement ce qu'il avait commencé quelques secondes plus tôt.

La caressant en même temps, il savait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait et espérait la détendre en la frôlant de ses mains. Ce qui fonctionna assez bien car sa respiration précipitée se calma, le désir monta encore d'un cran et Gray continuait à avancer. Voyant que sa demoiselle se sentait plus en confiance, la tentation de jouer avec elle était puissante. Le mage se retira donc, à la surprise de cette dernière, qui ne s'y attendait pas. Les yeux ronds de stupeur, Jubia n'eût pas le temps de protester que Gray était revenu en elle, lui arrachant un hoquet et un soubresaut.

« **Trop tentant…** » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Gray recommença son manège, ne laissant pas le temps à Jubia de protester, seule sa respiration saccadée s'exprimait et donnait plus de désir et d'envie à celui qui s'introduisait toujours plus en elle.

Cette fois, Jubia se cambra bien plus que d'habitude. Il était en elle. Totalement. Il n'avait qu'une envie, continuer son manège infernal, mais avant elle devait s'habituer à lui, à ce qu'il soit en elle. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un, c'était une sensation étrangement agréable, trop même, semblable à une drogue, autant pour lui que pour elle. Gray n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud, même Natsu n'était jamais parvenu à cela. Il brûlait littéralement, mais contrairement à d'habitude c'était agréable.

Jubia tenta de se relever un peu, s'aidant de ses coudes, et l'embrassa avant de détourner le regard. Elle était gênée de ressentir autant de sensations, de plaisir, d'envies, d'émotions, tout se mélangeait.

« **Gray… Jubia… Jubia… aime… Gray…** »

Elle était parvenue à dire une phrase, aussi difficile que ce fût.

« **Moi aussi, idiote, sinon je ne serais pas là, et encore moins en train de faire ça** » dit-il, tout aussi gêné qu'elle, en détournant son regard.

Jubia sourit et lui donna un léger coup de rein, surprenant ce dernier qui laissa aussitôt sa gêne de côté. Ils n'avaient envie que de ça. Gray commença de lents va et viens, Jubia ratant une respiration à chaque fois. Un peu plus vite, un peu plus puissant, les coups de reins de Gray s'amplifiaient, arrachant des cris de plaisir à Jubia, qui avait besoin de serrer quelque chose pour ne pas crier trop fort. C'était finalement le dos de Gray qui récolta l'honneur de se faire griffer, se faisant arracher de la peau, mais le mage ne le sentait pas, trop concentré sur l'action du moment. Lui aussi avait envie de se laisser aller, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui arriva. Un coup de rein plus puissant laissa Jubia sans voix. Elle se sentait bien, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression étrange qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes. Un autre va et viens, tout aussi puissant, et Gray serra les dents pour se maîtriser, aucun des deux mages ne voulant que les voisins (qui étaient membres de la guilde en plus) les entendent.

Puis finalement Gray se laissa aller, se libérant en elle, tandis que Jubia voyait quelques étoiles entourer le visage de son aimé.

Il resta quelques instants ainsi, avant de se retirer doucement et de s'allonger à côté de celle qu'il avait déflorée.

Essoufflés l'un comme l'autre, Jubia tenta de se tourner vers lui, souriante, et sombra malgré elle dans l'inconscience.


End file.
